Love Hina Resistance
by mr-winkie
Summary: A.U. Slight Red Dawn x-over. Will Keitaro and the girls be able to resist a Soviet invasion? Who will survive in the end? Completed
1. Invasion

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn.

_Author's Note_ – Well before I begin, let me try to explain a few things first. This is going to be more of an AU fic than a real crossover. Only some of the elements from the actual movie will be implemented. I got the idea after watching the movie **Red Dawn** a few days ago. I soon had an urge to write what might happen to the Love Hina cast if something similar happened to Japan. I know that the Soviet-Union is deader than a doornail, and any hostile actions taken against Japan or a complete hostile takeover for that matter is unlikely. But this is more of a '_what if…_' scenario, and since _Love Hina _takes place in 1998, we'll say that the fall of the Soviet-Union never took place, and the Cold War has started to warm up. Anyway I apologize in advance if any characters are a bit OOC or if my story may offend some people.

With that out of the way, on with the story…

**Prologue**

– Feb. 16th

            Tensions between the Warsaw Pact and NATO have reached a breaking point. Several democratic countries in Europe and in Asia rally behind the U.S. while other communist countries pledge support to the Soviet-Union. The UN tries desperately to resolve differences between the two world-superpowers.

– March 10th

Diplomatic relations breaks down between the U.S. and the Soviet-Union. In response, the Soviet-Union pulls out of the UN; several countries allied as with the Soviet-Union follow suit. All other countries send in diplomats to help avert possible hostile intentions.

– March 17th

            All American and western countries pull all personnel out of countries that are considered too dangerous to work. Soviet-Union does the same, and pulls out of countries allied with NATO or the U.S.

–March 29th

            Hostile fire exchanged between a US Cruiser, the _USS Harrison_ and an unknown Soviet frigate in the Persian Gulf. The firefight lasts for 17 minutes until both ships withdraw, suffering moderate casualties on both sides.

Special Bulletin – March 30th

            At a press conference today, the President of the United States had this to say: "An unprovoked attack upon one of our Navel Vessels sailing in international waters will not go unanswered. By 10:00 pm Eastern-Standard time, I have asked Congress to vote for a declaration of war between the U.S. and the Soviet-Union…" In response, the USSR as well as the Warsaw Pact and her allies in Asia has declared a state of war against the U.S.

Special Bulletin – Japan, April 2nd

            By order of the Japanese Government, all units of the Japanese Defense Force are hereby ordered to report to their designated areas of operation to protect Japan against acts of aggression against our nations' sovereignty. 

_The outbreak of World War III has begun…._

Chapter 1: Uneasy Beginning       

April 9th

Keitaro turns off the TV with a feeling of uneasiness. Ever since the recent events of the past couple of months, everyone at the Hinata Sou tried to carry on as if all is well in the world. No one wanted to face the cold truth…. another World War was on the horizon, and this time Japan found itself in the middle of it. Ever since the outbreak of war, the Japanese Government has since declared neutrality, but is allowing the Americans the use of some of its bases already established in Okinawa.

'It's not like we have a choice in the matter.' The landlord thought as he began to do the day's chores. He knew for a fact that since the end of World War II, Japan's Constitution had forbid the country to raise or maintain a standing army. Even if they could, they couldn't send troops to fight the Soviets – as far as anyone knew, it wasn't their fight to begin with. As of right now, the only thing that he and other Japanese citizens can do is sit and wait.

***

All the residents came back at their usual times, doing their usual routine. It seemed as though the war wouldn't touch their lives – that it was in a whole other world. Keitaro sat in his room studying with Naru for the upcoming entrance exam.

"Now remember what I told you about Logarithms Keitaro…it's really not that hard." said a strained Naru.

"I know, I know." replied a flustered Keitaro. " The base b with the exponent Y equal to X is also the same as…uh…the same as…"

"Ugh!  It's the same as Log base b Y equals X!" exclaimed Naru, messaging her temples vigorously.

"Umm…yeah." said Keitaro nervously. "Tell you what, lemme get us some tea to help us study!" He knew that the only way to diffuse a frustrated Naru is to vacate the area immediately.

"Sure, sure just remember to not make it as hot as it was before."

As luck would have it, Su suddenly bursts through the doorway to give the poor guy a boot-to-he-face-greeting.

"HEY KEITARO!!!!!"

"Gaaah!" said Keitaro. As he sails across the room, he finally comes to rest in Naru's chest. 

"Naru! Wait! I didn't mea-"

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" she screams angrily as he gives Keitaro the orbital-launch treatment.

Su sat there watching Keitaro soar through the air and crash though the same hole he patched up earlier this afternoon.

"Yay! Let's play again!!!"

"Su, let's don't and say we did." A face planted Keitaro said. "Besides, it's almost dinner."

With that said, Su lets out a squeal of joy, and runs out of the room.

"Well, Keitaro, aren't you coming?" said Naru.

"Hold on, let me just peel my body off the floor, ad we'll get going."

***

Minutes later everyone is at the table, eating Shinobu's latest food creations.

"I have to say Shinobu, you're really improving your skills in the kitchen!" says Kitsune. "It smells terrific!"

"Thank you Kitsune."

Kitsune then turns her gaze toward Keitaro. "Shame that you can't smell through that bandage on your nose." she remarks.

"Well, that is what you get for having unchecked thoughts Urashima." Motoko replies as she eats.

Keitaro sighs through his bandage. "Oh come on, it was an accident! I swear it was."

Naru shoots an annoyed look at the ronin."Sure it was…you just keep telling yourself that."  She then proceeds to eat.

As dinner resumes, the sounds of explosions in the distance can be heard. At first no one seemed to notice. Gradually the unmistaken sound of gunfire can be heard.

"Hey senpai, what going on?" says a worried Shinobu.

Keitaro started to worry. 'There was no way that it could be the war. Not now, not here.' he thought intently

"I don't know, but I'll go have a look."

"You don't think that it's…." started Kitsune. Soon enough, a sense of anxiety filled the air in the dining room. Worried glances are exchanged. Then a strange glow followed by the smell of burnt powder and wood began to taint the air. Keitaro got up and left the table.

As quickly as he could, Keitaro grabbed his coat and started to investigate what exactly was going on. He knew that he was getting close when the trail of destruction began to appear. Several block away from the Hinata Sou he found what he was looking for.

What he saw next hit him like a ton of bricks."No……no it can't be it's…….it's not possible!"

It was an awful sight – airborne troops landing in the distance; the screams of those who were hurt or dying could be heard; some buildings have been set ablaze. Overhead, Keitaro saw several planes circle the city destroying anything at will. His trance was later broken when he saw several men, dressed in military fatigues running toward is direction, their weapons trained at him. A bullet wizzed by his head and struck the wall behind him.  The next thing he knew, he took off running. He knew he had to get the hell out of there fast!

"I gotta get the girls! I gotta get everyone out of here!" Keitaro said as he ran. The fighting all around him intensified as he raced back home. All he could do in the chaos was to hope and pray that these foreign soldiers, whoever they are, hadn't reached the Hinata Sou.

Tragically his luck wasn't that good…

***Well, that it! The first chapter! I hope that I haven't disappointed anyone, but this is my first fic and I promise that the next few chapters won't disappoint.   ^_^

Feel free to give me some feedback and any suggestions that I might be able to put in!


	2. Reality of War

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn.

Chapter 2: Reality of War 

When Keitaro reached the Hinata Sou, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a small group of soldiers who have rounded up the girls, and from the looks of things, they tried to resist the invaders. Motoko was sitting separate from the others clutching her right arm – it looks as though she tried use one of her sword techniques, but was subdued rather hastily. A small pool of blood started to form from where her right had rested, and her sword lay several feet away. The look in her eyes expressed both pain from her wound as well as anger for not being able to help her friends. 

Haruka was also among the group. She pleaded to one of the solders, an officer, to look at Motoko but was stopped when the man shoved her onto the ground.

"STOP!" cried Keitaro. His outburst was soon met with the sounds of assault rifles having their safeties switched off. The officer along with two other men quickly ran toward Keitaro and promptly knocked him to the ground. 

As he layed on the ground, Keitaro could see the expressions of all of the girls. Shinobu was crying her eyes while Kitsune tried t comfort her; Su was had a look of anxiety while Naru had a mixed look of helplessness on her face. The officer shouted an order to his men and they stood ready around the group. Another man walked up next to the officer and addressed the group. 'Must be an interpreter.' Keitaro thought grimly. The officer later spoke loudly for all of them to hear.

"To the newly freed citizens of Japan, we wish to apologize for our actions, but it was necessary." The interpreter stated. "We are here to liberate you from the Imperialist government that was established here many years ago."

Kitsune spat at the ground. "It looks as though your definition of 'liberation' is really messed u you assholes!" she gowled.

The officer spoke again, while the interpreter translated. "We are here simply to help establish a new socialist-government. We ask you not to resist, or we cannot guarantee your safety."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" whispered Naru.

"I dunno, but I don't like it one bit." Replied Keitaro.

"In order to help secure the well-being of the local population, all citizen are to be relocated to Chinese and Soviet-run facilities immediately. Those who resist will be dealt with accordingly." continued the man. As soon as he was finished, the soldiers started to get everyone on their feet.

"Wait, what about our home." whimpered Shinobu. Slowly the officer turned back around and spoke to his interpreter.

"To ensure your protection young lady, ALL property now belongs to the state, and will be used accordingly." he stated flatly.

"WHAT?!?! You can't do that!" cried Naru. She started to move toward the officer, but one of the guards pointed his rifle at her.

"Naru please! They'll kill us if we resist." Haruka stated. Just then a car drove up and another officer, an older man, stepped out. The men instinctively stood at attention and saluted. He promptly waved his hand and slowly walked toward the younger officer, and spoke with him for a moment. He then began to gesture to the girls, then to Motoko, and then to Keitaro. The older officer began to show frustration in his eyes as they marched toward them.

"What's this?" he spoke, in fluent Japanese. "Why are you people so damn uncooperative! Do you know that by challenging the authority of our forces is a criminal act?!"

All were silent as the sounds of war seemed t die down. Finally Haruka finally broke the silence.

"What do you intend to do? You can't just expect us to follow these bullshit rules!" she hissed.

The older man answered. "Of course not. If any of you wish to ignore them, that is YOUR decision……but remember that decisions have consequences."

He stood straighter and turned his gaze toward Motoko, then back to Haruka. "Sergeant….you said that these two women attacked our comrades? It's obvious that they're both beyond our help for reeducation…….kill them. That is an ORDER!" He and the other officer turned back around and walked of toward the car, leaving only four soldiers to carry it out.

Everyone gasped. Shinobu cried harder than before while the others were shocked of what they heard. Keitaro then noticed that Su had something hidden under her shirt, and was pulling it out slowly.

"Su!" Keitaro whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna show everyone what my new toys can do." she responded slyly. 

Keitaro instantly knew what she meant by that. He can only hope that whatever she had planned, she better do it quick!

One of the men dragged Motoko and Haruka away toward the rest of the soldiers. "RELEASE ME YOU PERVERTED MALES!" she screamed. Her demand was met with a sharp blow to her wounded arm. Motoko collapsed to the ground, but didn't cry out.

Haruka helped her to her feet and tried to console her. All four soldiers turned their safeties off and cycled a round in the chamber. Each then leveled their rifles toward them as the others began to cringe.

"Su! Now would be a good time to put your plan into action!" cried Keitaro.

Without hesitation, Su pulled out her remote control and pressed on one of the control buttons. "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" Su shouted.

In an instant, a Mecha Tama-chan flew out of noware and headed straight toward the soldiers. Before any of them could react, a blinding flash as well as the sound of electricity was heard. When everyone opened their eyes again, all four soldiers lay unconscious on the ground with what was left of the mechanical turtle all around them.

"That was quick thinking Su!" said Naru. 

"Su…I owe you my life…….thank you." said a relieved Motoko.

"Well with that settled, let's we get the hell outta here!" cried Haruka.

"We'll have to get only what we need from the dorm, but only things that we may need. Try to pack light if possible." Said Keitaro.

"Senpai, what are you saying?" said Shinobu.

"Shinobu, we can't stay here any longer. If we do we might get caught again." Keitaro said softly. He placed a reassuring hand on the young girl.

Everyone knew that he was right, and it was a bitter pill to swallow. The Hinata Sou had been their home for so long, it was heartbreaking to say the least. The only hope they have now is that when it was all over, it'll still be there.

***

With much haste, everyone split up and began o gather what possessions they had and what they may need to survive. Finally after a few minutes, everyone gathered in the commons area and began sort out what they had. Everyone dressed in earth-tone colors to help conceal them better. Among the items was an assortment of items each girl was hard-pressed to leave behind. 

Motoko took one of her swords, but with her wound just freshly dressed, it was hard to tell if she could ever wield her blade with the skills she used to have. This thought alone made her feel helpless to protect everyone from the Soviets. She'd have to find other means of doing so.

Su took her last bunch of bananas with her. She also took her toolset as well as a homemade laptop and radio. Su knew that news from the outside world will be sparse at best, but maybe she'll get something out of her radio – maybe get help.

Shinobu took one of her stuffed animals she couldn't part with, along with a picture of everyone in front of the Hinata Sou. She knew that life would never be the same, but as long as she was among friends, she'd make it.

Haruka took her last pack of cigarettes, as well as a photo of Seta. As far as anyone knew, Seta was among those who have been captured earlier this evening. She can only hope that somehow, he'll make it – but for now she had to worry about everyone else and survive.

Kitsune took her last bottle of Sake. At first Naru and Keitaro wanted her to leave her booze thinking that it'll only add to her pain in her heart, but they decided against it. Kitsune already smashed the rest of her Sake, making damn sure that these soldiers didn't take advantage of her stockpile. She also took a small journal. Her instincts as a writer told her that it might be a good idea to write down their experiences in the months to come.

Naru took her Liddo-kun and a small album of photos of everyone. Something told her deep down that she may lose friends, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Maybe she'd be able to return to her home, but for now running and hiding into the surrounding woods was top priority. 

Keitaro also took what few possessions he had. Among them included the deed of ownership of the Hinata Sou. He wanted to make sure that he and his friends would be able to come back to the place that brought them so many happy memories. He also took one of photos of him and Naru. He stuck it in his shirt pocket along with a photo of everyone at Hinata Sou. Keitaro knew that that even though their home was gone, he still had a duty as manager to make sure that all his tenants - his friends – are safe. He'd do anything to make sure of it.

When they were all ready, they gathered their stuff along with the weapons that they took from the soldiers. They were rather hesitant to do so, but considering the sheer brutality of this war made them realize that they'd have to fight back sooner or later. The thought of taking another life weighed heavily on their minds, but they knew the harsh truth. Sooner or later blood will be spilt, but whose blood will it be is uncertain.

Without another word, they left Hinata Sou using one of the passages that leads to the woods. They had no idea where they would go once they were in the woods…..but it didn't matter.

It was almost nightfall now, the sun was setting and it gave off a strange glow revealing the sheer horror of what has transpired today.  From that moment, it would seem that the beauty of another sunrise wouldn't come back anytime soon….

***

A/N – Whew! Another chapter up! I'd like to thank those of you who had review the first chapter. I was rather hesitant to put my story up, but I'm glad that I did.  8^D

Anyway, let me try to explain a few things: 

First off I didn't want to have Motoko the ability to use any of her special attacks in my story. I thought that it would give the case of Love Hina too big of an advantage when the story starts to pick up speed later.

Second, I had a hard time debating if I should kill off anyone yet in this chapter. Truth be told, it would've added to the affect of what was happening, been it might be too abrupt for some people.  I am considering it………but I won't go into any more details. ^_~

Well, you know the drill! I'll try to upload chapter three ASAP.


	3. So it begins

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn.

**Chapter 3: So it begins….**

April 10th

Keitaro and the rest of the girls have been walking for most of the night, only stopping for an hour or so to rest. They had no idea where to go….just away. The sounds of fighting in the distance had replaced the sounds of birds singing and a gentle morning breeze. All of them knew it – they just didn't want to admit that it was actually happening. The whole incident yesterday seemed too surreal. As they forged ahead, Keitaro expected to wake up in his futon in his room, but he knew he was in denial. Last night when they stopped to rest he, Haruka, Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko had a little conference while Su and Shinobu slept.

~Flashback~

"Well, now what do we do?" said Naru

"For one thing, we need find out what's happening in the outside world. Su said earlier that she can rig her radio to get news from the outside, but she said it may take a while." Haruka said.

Kitsune shook her head. "Okay, let's say we do get Su's radio to work. What do we do from then on?"

"I think that we should try to find out what has happened to our friends." said Motoko. "Maybe some had been able to escape from the invaders."

Keitaro thought for a moment. "I dunno, isn't that a little risky. I mean if we went into town again, who knows what might happen!"

"Shhhh. Not so loud Keitaro, we don't wanna wake up Shinobu or Su." Naru whispered.

"Sorry."

"I think Keitaro is right, though." replied Kitsune, " I mean it'd be crazy to walk back into town and find out what happened to everyone."

" So you intend on sitting here in the woods while our home is being destroyed?!" hissed Haruka

"I must agree with Haruka. We cannot just sit here and do nothing." said Motoko.

This aggravated Kitsune, nearly sending her over the edge. "Do you a better idea! I'd rather sit her with my thumb up my ass than get a bullet in it!"

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Keitaro whispered forcefully. "This isn't helping anything!"

Naru looked at Haruka, then to Kitsune, and finally to Motoko. "Look. I know that we all feel that we need to do _something_, but right now our top priority is to find a place where we can lay low – at least until we figure out where to go from there."

A moment of silence passed. Everyone then nodded in agreement. It was frustrating, but they knew that they couldn't do a damn thing to help everyone back in town, let alone find out the fates of their families. That fact alone burned like acid in their mouths.

~End Flashback~

Sometime in the day, the group finally found a good place to wait out the war. The surrounding area had enough rocks and ridges to make their presence unknown to the casual observer. There was even a stream a several yards away, so fresh water wouldn't be too much of a problem. Once they had dropped their bags, it was time to make camp. Su unrolled a tarp that had a woodland pattern on it. This was to be used to cover where they'd sleep. Then using a several small shovel, Su and the others began to dig "sleeping quarters" for the girls. For 'perverted' reasons, Keitaro was given a small area across from the girls. He couldn't help but smile at the ruling the others had made – considering their situation, it still felt like he was back at the Hinata Sou. 'Maybe things will turn out alright.' He thought to himself.

~~~

April 12th

Su, for the most part, had lost much of her enthusiasm and hyperactivity since they left the Hinata Sou. She tried to get her mind off of her current situation by tinkering with her radio and laptop for the last two days. As luck would have it, she had been able to get news from the outside world, but it wasn't been encouraging. According to several sources from America and from the BBC, the war in Europe had been nothing but a stalemate. NATO was able to stop the Warsaw Pact from reaching France, but the only problem was that equipment needed to the from was limited at best. Luckily the same was true for the Soviets and their allies. 

The situation in Asia was a lot worse than previously predicted. In the past few days, China and the Soviet-Union were able to take over Taiwan as well as Japan. Forces from both had withdrawn and regrouped in bases in Indonesia, the southern parts of the Philippines and in Australia. The northern part of the Philippines is well under communist control, but resistance from the local population along with U.S. and U.K. Special Forces have been giving the invaders a hard time. 

As Su started to put her tools away, she began to think about her family back home. As far as she knew, her country remained neutral. 

"Oni-san."  She said softly.

"Su?" Keitaro said, "Did you say something?"

Su immediately turned around to see him along with Shinobu standing behind her. "Oh, it was nothing you guys."

"Su, I've known you long enough to tell that something's bothering you." The young girl said, taking a seat next to Su. "Come on, what wrong?"

Su gazed at both Keitaro and Shinobu, then turned her gaze toward the ground. "You both know that I'm a stranger here in Japan."

"We know Su. We all know that." Shinobu said.

"Well, you see, a week before we had to leave town I got a call from my big brother." Su said.

"Go on."

"He wanted to have me return home – he said that it was to dangerous for anyone to live abroad. Naturally, I told him that everything was gonna be alright. Now look what happened – I soon began to regret my decision to stay, but I also began to feel guilty."

Keitaro knew what was bothering Su.

"You felt guilty because of all of us, right?"

Su nodded silently.

"Su…..you shouldn't feel bad about that." Said Keitaro.

Keitaro put a comforting on Su's shoulder. "Su, as long as you're with those you care about, you can get though anything."

Shinobu looked at her friend. "Senpai's right. When we left the Hinata Sou, I was scared of what might happen. But I knew that as long as I was with my friends, I'd be all right."

Su began to feel better after what they had said. Su looked back at Keitaro and Shinobu, then at everyone else. She knew that times would be tough later on, but for the first time since leaving home, she felt at ease. 

 Thanks guys." Su said. A small smile began to form on her face.

"Don't mention it Su. Now get ready, we're gonna have lunch soon." Keitaro said.

"What are we gonna have for today?"

"Considering what we brought…..fried ham and toasted bread." Replied Shinobu.

"I guess I shouldn't have eaten all my bananas at once huh?" Su said. All three let out a small laugh as they walked toward the others.

~~~

April 14th

Keitaro! Naru! Everyone come quick!" Kitsune said hastily. It was early in the morning and it was her turn to keep watch near the stream. Normally she'd be a little more subtle when she was returning back, but something was wrong – very wrong.

"What is it Kitsune?" groaned a drowsy Motoko.

"I didn't know! I should've paid more attention to what was happening! I was so goddamn stupid!" Kitsune cried. 

"Slow down Kitsune, slow down." Haruka said. "Now what exactly happened?"

"It's Su and Shinobu. They both went down to the stream to get more water, but then suddenly a truck carrying five soldiers came out from nowhere." 

"WHAT!" Naru said. "Kitsune they didn't capture them did they?!?"

"No, they were able to find a place to hide, but they already spotted them and it's only a matter of time until they find their hiding place."

Haruka grabbed one of the assault rifles and tossed the others to Keitaro, Kitsune, and Naru. Motoko already grabbed one of the handguns they had with them.

"Did Su or Shinobu bring the other handgun with them?" Keitaro asked as he checked his rifle.

"They did, but I don't think that they'll last long against those soldiers." Kitsune replied.

"Then we have no other choice." said Haruka, pulling back on the bolt. "We have to take 'em out."

"Are you serious? There's got to be another way!" Naru exclaimed.

"She's right Naru. Even if we were successful in extracting Su and Shinobu, the Soviets will come back with more reinforcements." Motoko explained.

The others knew she and Haruka were right. All of them understood that sooner or later they had to take up arms and defend themselves. Keitaro didn't want to do it, even if they were the enemy. But he knew that Shinobu or Su were in immediate danger and he'd never forgive himself if anything should happen to either of them.

Kitsune started to have tears well in her eyes. " I should've been more careful. If anything should happen to them -"

Keitaro put a comforting had on her shoulders. "_Nothing_ will happen to them Kitsune, nothing."

As the group set out for the stream all of them knew that blood would be spilt on this day.

~~~

Shinobu and Su hid downstream behind some rocks from where the soldiers were patrolling. Su gripped the pistol so tight that her knuckles were white. Shinobu had her kitchen knife with her, but she was trembling so much it was a wonder she could hold it at all. Both girls were taking shelter near a group of rocks, but cover was becoming more and more scarce downstream.

"Su, I'm scared! What if Kitsune didn't get back to the others in time?" whispered Shinobu nervously.

" I'm scared too, but we can only hope that everyone else will get here in time." replied Su. "Don't worry, they'll come. They're our family, remember Shinobu."

"I hope so Su."

The sounds of heavy boots on the soft rock bed were coming closer. A man's voice barking orders could be heard as rifle bolts were being pulled back and being released. The sounds soon ceased and a deadly silence hung in the air. One of the soldiers stepped around behind the rocks only a few meters from where the girls were hiding. It looked as though he didn't notice them. Time seemed to slow down as the man turned around to finally find their hiding spot. His movements were graceful, yet menacing as he brought his rifle to bear on the two girls, the sound of the safety being turned off gave of an eerie metallic click.

'Well, this is it……' thought each of them.

~~~

All of the others made it near where Su and Shinobu were hiding. Keitaro saw the man turn and brought his weapon to bear on them. His instincts kicked in as adrenaline began to coarse through his body. Before he knew it he brought his own rifle up to his shoulder, peered down the iron sights at the soldier - and fired. In an instant the soldier crumpled form fell into the stream, blood flowing from his body. 

 Su and Shinobu dove out of the way near the shore bank. The others opened fire a split second afterward. The sounds of gunfire filled the air; smoke from their weapons was thick and chocked all of them. Shinobu grabbed the man's gun and along with Su fired blindly at the other four remaining soldiers. After what seemed like an eternity, the firing stopped as the last brass casings fell to the forest floor. The smoke lifted slowly revealing the aftermath of the gunfight. What they saw was nearly too much for the to witness.

All five soldiers lay on the ground, their blood seeping into the earth around them. The fight had caught them off-guard, and it cost them dearly. One of them was trying to drag himself away – fighting off the inevitable. Keitaro slowly walked toward the dying man, while the others looked on. As the soldier struggled for life, his movements slowed and came to a stop. All was silent in the forest once again.

Naru finally broke the tension in the air. "Are you two okay?"

Both Su and Shinobu nodded.

"We better get going." said Kitsune. "Their friends will start to wonder what happened to them."

"What about the bodies?" Haruka asked.

Naru looked at her. "We'll put them near the trail where their truck is parked."

All nodded in agreement.

"We should take their weapons and munitions as well. They won't be needing them anymore." Haruka said.

"Are you sure that is a wise thing to do Haruka?" Motoko asked. She felt that stripping the dead soldiers from their weapons was unheard of in her training.

"Motoko, you know that more soldiers will come looking for revenge," said Keitaro. "We should prepare for the worst."

"I guess you're right." Naru said.

Motoko took both Su and Shinobu back toward the camp, leaving the others the grim task of removing anything of use from the dead. After what Su and Shinobu had been through, seeing the bodies being policed up would be too much for them to handle.

~~~

April 15th

Keitaro could still see the man that had died that day. His features not only showed signs of death, but it also showed a young man no older than himself. Each of them knew the seriousness of what they had done. All of them felt a pang of regret for all of the men that they had killed – they were after all, human. On the other hand, if they didn't stop them, it would've easily been the other way around. His thoughts were later interrupted with a sound of someone walking toward the camp.

"Everyone get outta sight! Someone's coming!" whispered Kitsune.

They all grabbed their weapons and hid. From the sounds of it, there was only one person coming toward them.. The first thing that emerged was a small turtle flying cautiously toward them. They all froze as the figure emerged from the bushes and were shocked and relieved at who they saw.

"Mutsumi! Tama-chan!" they all cried.

Naru was the first one at her side. "Where did you two come from?!?"

"Ara, ara, it's good to see you're all alright." Mutsumi said softly. All of a sudden she collapsed gripping her side grimacing in pain.

"Oh god she's hurt!" exclaimed Haruka.

"Shinobu, get the first aid kit fast!" shouted Keitaro

"Yes Senpai." Replied Shinobu as she raced off to get the medical supplies.

After tending to Mutsumi's wounds, they all listened to her story. What she told them next would change all of them forever, and would set off the chain of event that will began the Hinata Resistance movement.

***

A/N – Another chapter finally done! Thanks to all who review my last chapter. I hope that I was able to improve the way I wrote compared to the other chapters.

First a few things:

I really wanted to improve on my character dialect as well as try to develop the cast a little more. I had a hard time writing the small section on Su. Yes she seems a little OOC, but since she's a foreigner in the anime series, I thought it would be best to try and expand on her personality a bit and what affect the war has done to her. I'm going to try to do that with almost everyone else as the story (and the war) progresses.

Secondly, I'm glad that someone pointed out that I've left out Mutsumi. At first I didn't feel that there was any reason to put her in, but as I thought about it, she'll be able to play a part and will be able to expand on the story I have planned out for later chapters.

Lastly, I know that overall length was a bit of a problem, so I decided to add more details on what is going on . Hopefully I didn't overdue it, and it added to the overall feel of my story.

** thanks **Silent Kill** for those suggestions **

Well, that's that! You know the drill ladies and gentlemen! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon s humanly possible.    ^_^


	4. Resistance

_Author's Note_ – Thanks to all those who reviewed! But first I want to apologize for any mistakes spelling or grammar-wise. It's been a pretty busy week as I write this story and I'm starting to slack off on checking my work. I'll try to be a bit more careful later on in the future. Anyway, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn.

Chapter 4: Resistance 

April 15th

_Later that day…._

Mutsumi laid on one of the sleeping bags, still trying to recuperate from the wounds she'd received earlier that day. Her wounds were serious, but not life threatening. The young girl form Okinawa was shot three times – twice in her shoulder and once in their leg. Everyone wondered how she was able to get this far in the woods, let alone find where they were hiding. Tama-chan was still at Mutsumi's side, a worried look upon the small creature's face. All had questions to ask, but they all thought it would be best to let her rest.

Naru, Kitsune, and Haruka sat a few feet away from where Mutsumi was resting. Everyone had each taken a turn in monitoring Mutsumi's vitals - so far it looked as that she'd recover. 

"Man oh man, I'm glad that she's gonna be okay."  Kitsune said softly.

"I wonder how she managed to find us?" Haruka asked.

"I dunno, but I'm glad to see another familiar face." said Naru.

Suddenly, Shinobu ran up toward them. "Guys, Mutsumi's awake!"

"That's great news, Shinobu!" a relieved Naru said.

"It is, but she wants to talk to everyone about what happened to her. Motoko, Su and Senpai are already there by Mutsumi's side.

"Are you sure Shinobu? I mean she was just shot and I think that it'll be best to let her get her strength back." said a concerned Haruka.

"Mutsumi insisted that everyone should come and that she was fine. It also sounded important."

"Well, we better see what she wants." Kitsune said, getting up.

The four girls walked toward the sleeping quarters of their camp, and stepped inside the camouflage netting. Inside, the others were sitting near Mutsumi. Tama-chan finally looked up and flew toward the other girls.

"Myuh!"

"I'm glad to see you too Tama-chan." replied Naru.

Keitaro looked around, making sure everyone was there. Then his gaze turned to Mutsimi. She was propped up using her elbow for support. Tama-chan flew toward her, and landed gently on her head.

"Now that we're all here, what is it that you wanted to tell us Mutsumi?" he asked.

"I just wanna say that I'm thankful that you are all safe. I was really worried when I came back to the Hinata Sou to find it abandoned." Mutsumi said.

Motoko gazed at Mutsumi for a moment then at Tama-chan. She then regained her composure. The fact that Tama-chan was so close was a little unsettling for her. It was a strange feeling: after all she has been through,  she still had a phobia toward the little creature.

"Mutsumi, it's good to see that you are well, but I speak for everyone when I ask what happened to you?" said Motoko.

Mutsumi took a deep breath, and began to tell her story.

"Well, after the initial attack on the city, I went back to the Hinata Sou. When I was about to leave, a group of soldiers were busy searching the property and took me into custody. After questioning me for a couple of days, they moved me into some sort of prison. It was some sort of _reeducation center_ that was established to remove all ideals of western democracy. I didn't believe anything they said about how _immoral_ it was for Japan to adopt a pro-Imperialist government. Many, including myself, started to protest so we were declared as traitors to the new Japanese Government and put into isolation."

Keitaro thought for a moment as he listened on. 'It's a lot worse than I feared.'

"From that point on until yesterday, I was in a small cell with several others." Mutsumi took another deep breath. It was becoming clear that the rest of her story was more painful for her to remember.

"Last night one of the officers addressed t us that we were to be moved to another camp, so they herded us into two truck and drove us for hours somewhere in the woods. He then ordered us to get out, saying that food will be distributed to us. When we got out….." Mutsumi began choke on her words, "W-When we got out, another truck came up behind us and…and…"

Naru moved over to Mutsumi and held her hand. "It's okay Mutsumi, take your time."

Mutsumi eyes brimmed with tears as she continued, "They lifted up the tarp covering the back of the truck. In it was a machine gun. Before any could react, they…..they …opened fire on us…… men, women and……..c-children." With that said, she broke down and cried. Keitaro moved close to her and put his arms around her, gently.

"It's going to be okay Mutsumi…it's gonna be alright." Keitaro said softly.

He looked up at the faces of everyone else. A mix of shock, horror, and anger us upon all of them. They all felt overwhelmed with all of these emotions as well. 'How could anyone do such a horrible thing.' This thought echoed in their minds. Several minutes pass until Mutsumi calmed down.

"After the shooting stopped, the Soviets left. I was able to get up; somehow I managed to survive. I checked everyone else if they had survived as well, but no one else did. At that point I wandered into the woods until Tama-chan found me. She began to lead me somewhere in the woods for hours, until I stumbled across all of you."

Tama-chan waived her flipper. "Myuh!"

"I'm glad that you were able to make it Mutsumi. Now rest – you'll need it." Keitaro said.

"Thank you Kei-kun."

~~~

Later that evening, the others gathered around in a circle discussing what they had just heard. It was unbelievable that this was had reached a new level of brutality. The only question remained is if they were in any position to do anything about it.

"You all heard Mutsumi's story. I know that for some of you, it's hard to understand why the Soviets did it, but the facts remains that they committed this act." said Keitaro.

"I just want to hear what your thoughts are."

Haruka was the first to speak. "I think that we all know what to do next. If they want a fight, we'll give those goddamn bastards a fight!" It was clear that she wanted some payback. Many of those killed were personal friends and patrons to her teahouse, and Haruka would feel guilty if she didn't try to stop any future killings like this.

Kitsune was the next to speak what she had on her mind. She was in shock; Mutsumi's story still rang in her head louder than anyone else. Indeed, a great injustice has been committed, and she felt compelled to take up arms and fight.

"I agree," said Kitsune forcefully. "I see no other alternative but to fight back. We CANNOT allow this type of action to continue!"****

Motoko searched deep within herself to decide what was the right thing to do. Waging a personal war meant that she and the others will have to use underhanded tactics to stand a real chance. She finally found her answer, cleared her throat and added her input.

"The way I see it is this," Motoko said. "If the Soviets continue this type of behavior, then we have no other alternative. We have to try."

"But taking on an army with just the eight of us?" Naru questioned. "I know how you feel, but going up against them means death for all of us."

Su thought for a moment, then responded to Naru's comment. "I think that we are already considered criminals in their eyes. Even if we do decide to hide, they'll still end up killing us if we're found."

Shinobu had been silent for most of the meeting. She knew that she was still young – but she felt compelled to help her friends. After all, they were the closest thing to a family she ever had, and she wouldn't turn her back on them now.

"If everyone is so keen on going through with some sort of resistance, then I'll stand by all of you - no matter what may happen." Shinobu commented.

Naru thought for a moment, trying to find the right answer. She knew she had to help avenge the victims of the Red Army's atrocities, and she wasn't the type of person to turn a blind eye to it. 

"We can't let these people get away with it – we have to do _something _for those who can't help themselves." Naru finally said.

Keitaro had mixed emotions after hearing what each of the girls had to say. He knew by looking into their faces that whatever happened to them from now on, they'd be ready to face whatever fate had in store for them. At that instant, knew what he had to say.

"I know that you all mean what you say, and I'm glad that you're being honest. If we do decide to resist the Soviets, we must first make a promise – a promise that we must keep to each other.

Keitaro took a deep breath an continued. "We must promise each other that no matter what happens, we continue the fight and live to see the end of this war."

All the girls knew that Keitaro meant every word. Slowly, each stood up and made that promise toward each other, knowing full well that they may lose friends in the months to come. By doing so they had all formed a bond – a bond that was stronger than ever before. They all soon felt something that had long been dormant since they left their home – _hope_.

~~~****

April 17th

After the meeting, everyone was busy figuring out where to begin. Naru and Keitaro explained to Mutsumi what the group has decided. Her reaction was both a mix of determination and uneasiness. All of them had this type of feeling – it was true that if they follow through on their decision, it meant that they would have to take lives. The feeling was natural, but everyone knew that it was war…and war meant casualties.

"So…where do go from here?" asked Kitsune.

"Well, right now, our first concern is supplies, both in food and basic equipment to firepower." Haruka stated. "If we try to take on an entire army, we'd be dead meat."

"I agree." Su said. " I checked the weapons that we have already, plus the ones we got from yesterday. So far we have nine assault rifles with about ninety bullets for each, four pistols with about twenty rounds for each gun."

" What about the stuff we found in their truck?" Naru asked.

"Senpai, from what we have already, we have several camouflaged uniforms as well as a few explosives, some food rations, and a few walkie-talkies," stated Shinobu.

"I think our first move is to use what we have to get more. It's not going to be easy, but we can make it as long as we work together on this," said Keitaro.

Mutsumi soon realized how to solve the problem of getting more equipment.

"I know how we can get the supplies we need Kei-kun."

"How?" he questioned.

"I remember that when I was being driven in to the woods with the other prisoners, I saw several truck heading back to the city. It looks as though they contained items such as food and ammunition."

This got everyone's attention.

"Good thinking Mutsumi," Motoko said. "Now the only question is how to stop the convoy?"

For the next hour, the group had planned on the course of action needed to stop and take what supplies they need for the long fight ahead. Without saying another word, they turned in for the night, readying themselves for the arduous tasks that lay ahead.****

~~~

April 18th

A Soviet ammunition convoy moving toward the city was coming through a stretch of deserted road. It consisted of three vehicles, two ammo trucks and a UAZ scout car in the lead. All seemed routine – the men had traveled this way to the city before and had seen it as the most secure in the area. A routine mission, plain and simple. Unknown to any of those in the convoy were the explosive trap buried in the road earlier that morning. 

Haruka held the remote Su had given her she waited until the lead car was right over the explosive device they rigged earlier that day. Without hesitation, she pressed the trigger on the remote.

In a flash the UAZ blew into a twisted heap of metal. Shards of glass and flames engulfed what was left of the lead vehicle. Seeing this the drivers panicked and slammed on their breaks. Before anyone could step out to see what caused the explosion, several figures dressed in camouflage uniforms rose out of the bushes and open fire, killing those inside the second truck. Troops began to dismount from the third truck, but automatic fire made short work of them as well. It was all over in less than a minute.

Soon Naru, Kitsune, Haruka and Keitaro ran down to the other two trucks, removed the bodies and policed up all supplies they could. Then driving both trucks off the side of the road, they met up with Mutsumi and Tama-chan near the woods.

Using one of the walkie-talkies they had, Mutsumi called Motoko, Su and Shinobu and updated them on the mission. They had the task of watching the road for any reinforcements that might be tailing the convoy. So far the coast was clear, but each of them knew it wouldn't be for long. After hearing that the objective had been accomplished, the trio left their position on the ridge that overlooked the road. Linking up with the others, they took what they could carry and left the area, disappearing into the woods.

Their first real engagement against their foe was a success. The guerrilla war in Japan against the Soviets and her allies has begun, and the Hinata Resistance was just starting to warm up………

***

A/N – Yay! Another chapter complete! I know that this chapter is somewhat short and things are starting to feel a bit rushed, but I didn't what to drag my feet when it came to really hitting the high points of my story. Hopefully, I'll be able to strike a good mix of action as well as drama in later chapters.

Believe it or not this is by far the most difficult chapter I have written, so I want to apologize for OOC-ness, any details I'm missing out, or anything that some people may find a tad distasteful or too cliché. 

I was concerned that I didn't get everyone's personalities right (especially the scene where everyone is deciding if they should try to resist the Soviets or not), so I spent a good hour or so making sure I got as close as possible. I hope that it doesn't discourage anyone off reading my work. I'll do my best to make sure that later updates will be better and more polished than ever before.

Speaking of which, further updates will be somewhat slow for the next two weeks because of finals (groans). I'll try to have chapter 5 up by Sunday at the latest.

Well, that's it! Thank you to all those who reviewed my last three chapters, and if there is anything else that I can do to make this fic better, just let me know! ^_^


	5. Turning Point

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 5: Turning Point June 5th –, 68th Rifle Brigade Headquarters 

Colonel Vashilli Kazchnya, commander of Soviet forces operating around Hinata City leafed through this week's report. He was furious on what the figures where telling him. Attacks on Soviet outposts, patrols, and convoys have been becoming more and more devastating on personnel and equipment. This weeks report told him that these skirmishes were becoming more than just a _minor inconvience_.

Over the past six weeks 137 soldiers from the 68th Rifle Brigade of the Red Army had been killed with almost 200 others wounded. A total of 17 trucks and scout cars have also been destroyed as well as 4 BMP Infantry Carriers, mostly due to homemade mines and stolen demolition charges. Convoys traveling from bases from the northeast toward the city would come under attack at least once daily, cutting his supplies by up to 35%.  Patrols souring the woods would be subjected to hit-and-run ambushes, resulting a need for more reinforcements. Three military checkpoints guarding several important road junctions have come under rocket attack – two of which have been utterly destroyed.

Reports from several other prefectures have also indicated attacks against the Red Army, but they weren't as severe as in the Kanagawa Prefecture.  It was becoming clear that something needed to be done quickly before any news of these rebel attacks reached the Moscow – the last thing he needed was any of the political officers or the KGB start to question his competence. Just as Colonel Kazchnya was putting the reports away, two other officers appeared in his office. 

"Comrade Colonel Kazchnya, Majors Grokov and Taroski reporting as per your request," one of them said saluting.

The Colonel saluted back. "It's about goddamn time. Listen, I need you to see this."

The three men walked over to a large map of the area surrounding the city, several notations of recent hostile activity indicated by pins dotted it. Sweeping his hand over it he again addressed the other two officers.

"Do any of you see what _I_ am seeing?" said the Colonel coldly. The two Majors knew immediately what the Colonel was talking about.

"Uhhh…yes I do Colonel," said Grokov.

"No comrade, I don't believe that you do!" The Colonel angrily ripped one of the reports off the board and threw it at the Major.

"We have been occupying the city for over a month - any opposition should have been stomped out of existence by now!" Colonel Kazchnya walked over to the nervous men with venom in his eyes.

"As of right now, HQ is wondering why it is so hard for me to keep the peace here. I have told him that it was not my responsibility to maintain security, but it was up to my shit-headed subordinates."

It was Taroski's turn to speak. "Sir, we are doing what we can, but the perpetrators are more elusive than we had first guessed."

"Don't give me that '_guessed_' garbage! We are fighting a small band of civilians goddammit!" exclaimed the Colonel. "This prefecture is my responsibility, and if anyone under my command is slacking off with their heads up their ass, then it makes _me_ look bad."

He then slowly turned back to the map. "That is why you are both here. As my subordinates it is your responsibility to come up with a solution to our security problem."

The Colonel turned his gaze back at the two Majors. "Do you have any suggestions, or should I have you both 'replaced' with someone who knows how to fight."

"We can also request a tank platoon to escort the supply columns sir," said Taroski.

Sir, might I suggest requesting a squadron of Mi-24's," said Grokov. "We can use them to sweep the forest more efficiently."

"Then, if I may ask, how can we utilize the Hind gunships?" mused the Colonel. 

"The way I see it sir, the rebels do not have the capability to shoot down any of our aircraft yet," said Grokov. "If we deploy them when one of our convoys or outposts comes under attack again, we should be able to inflict serious casualties toward the rebels – maybe eliminating the threat for good."

The Colonel thought for a moment. True, air support would give his forces the edge they needed, but he also knew that the U.S. lead Coalition was sending Special Forces into occupied territories in Europe and in parts of Asia. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the war may turn in favor of the Imperialists - it'll only be a matter of time until this _Hinata Resistance _or whatever this group was calling themselves get in contact with the Americans.

"I see your point," replied the Colonel "How long until we can get the tanks or choppers?"

"If we make the request now sir, they should arrive within ten days time," Taroski stated. 

"Do it quickly comrades." Colonel Kazchnya turned back around, facing them. "But if this does not help stop any more attacks, don't expect any sympathy from me. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir, comrade Colonel!" they both said. With a quick salute, they left the Colonel's office.

~~

June 6th - Evening

Dressed in worn camouflaged fatigues and wearing load bearing harnesses, Motoko and Shinobu sat on a ridge overlooking a field the Soviets travel through on a regular basis. They weren't there to cause any trouble – just to see what they were doing. Shinobu was scanning the horizon with a pair of binoculars with her rifle sitting next to her. Motoko sat a few feet behind her meditating, but her mind was already in a state of readiness. It had been a strenuous five weeks for everyone in the Hinata Resistance. Though their attacks upon their enemy were successful, it was slowly taking its toll on all of them.

 Shinobu was weary and sore, sometimes getting at most 5 hours of sleep. Since they began their attacks, the Soviets began sending more patrols into the forest. So far the soldiers haven't been successful locating their camp, but they weren't sure how long that'd last. To keep her mind from blanking out, she began to recite several recipes her mother had taught her as well as thinking of ways to improve on them. She had longed for the days of cooking for her friends - their tolerance for food rations and water was beginning to wear down.

Almost everyone else has found something to ward off mental fatigue. Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi have been trying to recall what they had learned for the Toudai entrance exam – if Toudai will still be standing is anyone's guess. Kitsune has been writing in her journal almost every night. Shinobu once asked her what the Fox-girl was writing about, all she said was that it was nothing in particular, but something worth remembering in the end. Su had been busy tinkering with some of the equipment they'd amassed over the past few weeks. She was still trying to get a working radio up in hopes of getting into contact with friendly forces in the Philippines, but no luck yet. Haruka had been busy staring off into the night sky from time to time. It seem that the oldest member of the group has taken up a new hobby.

As for Motoko, she's been using meditation to help ease mental fatigue. So far it was working well for her. Ever since getting shot in her arm, she can hardly wield her sword like she used to, let alone use any special attacks. But it seemed to Shinobu that it only _enhanced_ Motoko's fighting spirit – not diminish it. True, it was hard for the kendo girl to accept, but she gradually got used to it.

"Shinobu, it looks as though that things will be quiet for the remainder of the evening."

Shinobu, looked behind at Motoko. "I hope your right, by back's been killing me lying hear for the past hour."

"I'll radio the others, then."

Shinobu picked up her rifle and her rucksack. She took one last scan of the horizon before stuffing the binoculars in her bag. She then turned to face Motoko and nodded.

" Naru this is Motoko, do you copy, over?" The walkie-talkie crackled and Naru's faint voice came over the speaker.

_"I can hear you out and clear Motoko, what's your situation? Over."_

"There has been no activity from our foe for some time. Shinobu and I are heading back to camp. Over."

"Roger that. Be careful coming back tough, Tama-chan just flew back with video feed showing activity on the main road again. Over."

"Wilco. Out."

Motoko shoved the walkie-talkie in her pocket and picked up her backpack. Pulling back the receiver on her rifle, she turned to Shinobu. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then lets go."

With that, both girls began to slowly make there way back into the forest, taking care not to leave any tacks.

~~

Naru placed the walkie-talkie down and moved to where Su was busy working on the radio. News received from her homemade laptop indicated the progress of the war. So far, the Russians were gradually falling back in Europe, but not by much. According to sources from the BBC, U.S.- trained guerillas operating behind enemy lines were making life tough for the Warsaw Pact. It's estimated that any future military advances were highly unlikely. 

The same can't be said in the war in Asia: China still held territory in Vietnam, up to India where British forces have been able to stop them. The Philippines were able to drive most of the invaders off of the islands, but the northernmost parts of the country are still in enemy hands. 

"Everyone, I got some good news for a change!" cried Su.

"What is it?" Keitaro questioned.

Su turned back to the monitor and displayed an image of the territories in Asia. "According to CNN and other news reports, Naval supremacy is now in favor of the U.S. and the U.N Coalition. Do you know what that means!?!"

"What Su?" asked Haruka.

"It means that air strikes from aircraft carriers are now possible! It also means that we have a better chance to get some help!"

This piece of info instantly boosted their moral. They knew that it'd only be a matter of time until allied force can try and take back Japan from the Soviets. Almost on cue, the sounds of jet engines flew overhead. All of them craned their heads to see several planes, fighters mostly, zoom overhead. 

Kitsune turned her gaze back down and looked at everyone. "It also means that we have another role to play."

"What do you mean by that Kitsune?" Mutsumi asked.

Kitsune turned toward Mutsumi. "Even though naval supremacy is in favor of the U.S. at the moment, it also means that the chances of pilots being shot down is likely. Remember that air superiority is pretty much even at this point."

"So it means that we'll going to play the role of search and rescue," Naru stated.

"That, and we may be having some other guys around here," said Kitsune with a small grin on her face. 

Everyone couldn't help but smile at her last comment. Even though they were in an impossible situation, Kitsune was still there to cheer everyone up from time to time.

"Well, lets just hope that those American and British pilots are as good as they say they are," said Keitaro.

~~

June 7th 

Two F/A – 18 Hornets on Combat Air Patrol flew near the Japanese coast. One of the pilots, Lieutenant Greg Horne was on his third mission flying as Captain Jacob Ferris' wingman. So far all was quiet until the AWACS aircraft came over the radio.__

"Yankee Flight, this is Ghost Rider: you have two contact, distance 180 nautical miles bearing 195 degrees on an intercept course. Over."

The Captain clicked on his microphone. "Roger that Ghost Rider. We will turn to bearing 285 degrees to check it out. Over."

Captain Ferris then switched back to the flights frequency. "Yankee One to Yankee Two, we have two bandits bearing 285 degrees. Advise flight to turn on an intercept course. Over.

Lieutenant Horne knew what was happening: he Reds have decided to come up and say hi. Strapping his mask to his face, he clicked on his microphone. "Two to One; Roger that, turning on an intercept course to engage possible bandits."

In a flash the four aircraft were in a duel to the death over the skies of Japan. Captain Ferris locked one of his missiles at one of the Soviet MiGs and fired. The missile covered the distance in practically no time and slammed into the back end of its target, engulfing it in flames.

Lieutenant was in hot pursuit of the second MiG until he lost it in the sun. Before he knew it his adversary was behind him. The Lieutenant's cockpit alarm went off indicating the MiG had a lock on him. 

"OH SHIT!"

Throwing the flight stick hard left he tried desperately to evade his pursuer. Too little, too late – the MiG's sidewinder found its mark and the Lieutenant found himself in an uncontrollable spin. Left with no other option, the Lieutenant pulled on the ejection handle and he was sent flying out of his aircraft.

Captain Ferris soon got behind the second MiG and shot it down. He switched on his radio to report back to the carrier on the situation.

"Ghost Rider be advised: Yankee Two is down and is in need for immediate extraction. Launch S.A.R., repeat launch S.A.R." 

"Received and understood Yankee One, but be advised: deployment of Search and Rescue will be delayed until weather conditions improve. Over."

"Roger that. Yankee One out." Captain Ferris could only watch as the Lieutenant drifted slowly toward the earth. He knew that Horne's chances of rescue are slim, but as long as the Lieutenant relied on his survival training he'll make it.

~~

June 7th – One Hour later

Mutsumi and Keitaro were walking silently through the woods –their guns ready. This morning, everyone had split up into small groups and began to search the area for any enemy patrols. Things seemed to be quiet when Tama-chan flew by and landed on Mutsumi's head.

"Myuh!"

Surprised, Keitaro looked at the small creature. "What is it Tama-chan?"

Mutsumi picked up the turtle and detached the small video camera for her shell. Su rigged it so that Tama-chan could be able to help scout areas too dangerous for any of them to do by themselves. Attaching a small monitor to the device, the tape instantly displayed what the small turtle has seen. What they saw was not good: a pilot parachuting into a small field. The man couldn't have picked a worse spot to land, as the video showed a small, mechanized squad rolling toward the pilot.

"Kei-kun, we need to help that pilot," said a concerned Mutsumi.

"I agree," he said reaching in his back pocket. "Let's get the others."

After the both found some cover, Keitaro brought the walkie-talkie and he pressed the talk button. "Kitsune, do you copy? Over."

"Roger that Keitaro. What's going on? Over."

"Tama-chan just gave us some info on a downed pilot. He's in a field just southeast from where we are with a lot of Soviets closing in on his location. Looks like we're going to have our first guest today. Over," said Keitaro.

"Roger that, I'll get the others and we'll meet you near the field. Over," said Kitsune.

"Wilco. Out," said Keitaro.

He turned to Mutsumi and Tama-chan. "We better get moving. I don't think that our new friend will last very long."

~~

'I'm in deep shit,' thought Lieutenant Horne. The minute he touched down, he was on the run. By some twist of fate, he happened to land in an area where a BMP and some infantry were resting. The moment he drifted overhead, all hell was breaking loose. Now Horne was doing his best not to get captured – he heard the horror stories of what the Soviets did to POW's, especially to Americans. 'There is no goddamn way I'm gonna get caught.' Unfortunately cover was running out, and the BMP was coming ever so closer to the pilot.

~~

Everyone was assembled on the edge of the field. They had a clear view on what was going on, and after discussing their options with one another, came up with a way to get the pilot out. Su and Shinobu would creep toward the side of the Infantry Carrier and take it out with an RPG. Once the armor was gone Naru, Kitsune and Motoko will throw grenades at the soldiers while Mutsumi and Haruka provided covering fire from the tree line. As they all moved to their assigned tasks, they all readied themselves for another firefight with the enemy.

~~

Su and Shinobu slowly made their way to outflank the BMP. Shinobu picked up the shell and handed it to Su. Su loaded the launcher and took careful aim at her target. She took one last look through the sight and pulled the trigger. As the rocket was heading toward its target Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune and Motoko pulled the pins on the grenades and hurled them at the cluster of soldiers.

The squad of twelve soldiers was trailing the BMP by only a few feet. They had seen the American run through this area, but the tall grass was becoming a problem. It didn't matter though – the pilot had nowhere else to run. As the BMP began to traverse its turret, an RPG shell streaked in and slammed into the left side. A thunderous explosion echoed in the field as the vehicle began to billow black smoke. Five of the men were already dead – killed instantly when metal shards from the BMP shredded them like paper. Almost immediately, gunfire erupted from the front and the sounds of grenades landing in the rest of the squad could be heard. The Sergeant began to shout out order to return fire, but a round to his forehead ended any unit cohesion. He was the last man to fall on the burnt grounds of the field.

~~

Lieutenant Horne had no idea what was going on. One minute it seemed as though he was screwed for sure, and the next minute the explosions and shooting started. As the smoke began to lift, he slowly stuck his head up, not knowing what t expect. As he surveyed the carnage before him, six figures clad in camo fatigues and armed with Russian-made AK47s began to search the dead. He was not sure what to make of them. Were they bandits? Rescuers? Or where they deserters looking for some payback? Just then, one of them noticed him. The others soon readied their weapons as one of them slowly approached Horne, but not before putting his rifle on the ground behind him.

~~

Keitaro made his way to the pilot with great care. He was an American all right and by looking at the man, he really didn't know whose side he and the girls were on. Keitaro thought it would be best not to approach armed, but the others were ready in case this was some sort of ruse. The pilot reached for his pistol, but Keitaro soon called out to him in English.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Horne froze. He soon began to relax a bit, but didn't let go of his sidearm. As he looked at the man in front of him, he realized that the face wasn't Russian, but Japanese. His gaze soon shifted to the faces behind him. They too were Japanese – all girls. It looks as though help did arrive for him, but in a strange sort of way. Relieved, he knew that he'd be able to trust them.

"I'm fine, thank you," Horne finally replied, releasing the grip on his pistol.

Keitaro was relieved. "That's good. Now listen, you have to come with us right away. Soviet patrols are everywhere." Both of the stood up, and Keitaro handed him a rifle. He in turn picked up his own and nodded to the others.

Without another sound, they all disappeared into the woods, leaving behind nothing but a defeated foe and spent brass casings in their wake…….

A/N – Finally, chapter five is now done! I think I did a lot better writing this time than any of my other chapters. Anyway, let me point out a few things:

I skipped ahead about six weeks because it'd be too impractical trying to write every single ground engagement the L.H. cast has done. If this chapter feels a bit detached from chapter 4, this is why. It can also explain why everyone is much more efficient with weapons and explosives.

I wanted to add more POV's in the story so I can give off a more grand feeling on how the war is progressing around the cast. It also helped me open up more ideas for future updates.

Also, I'm not 100% sure _which_ prefecture Love Hina takes place in, so I used references from the manga to find out which one it was. If I'm wrong, then let me know!

Well, that's it for now! Read and Review, and I'll have chapter six up ASAP!      ^_^


	6. A Promise of Relief

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 6:  A Promise of Relief 

~~

June 7th – Evening

The Hinata Resistance group as well as Lieutenant Horne finally made it back to camp. After making sure that they weren't followed, the all settled down and began to prepare for the evening. During this time, Horne had a change to take a closer look at his rescuers. Out of the eight members, only one of the fighters was a guy, a young man no older that twenty. The others ranged from the ages of twelve or thirteen to twenty-five. Just then, the young man approached him once more.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." 

After food was served and eaten, Horne was finally asked to sit with them and have a talk with him. 'Looks like I'm about to make their acquaintance,' he thought as he took a seat.

~~

Everyone had a lot of questions to ask the young pilot. They were afraid that they might overwhelm the American with too much chatter, so it was decided that Naru, Mutsumi, and Keitaro would mainly talk to him. There wasn't a real choice in the matter – they were the only ones who spoke English fluently. With everything set, Keitaro turned to face the man they had rescued earlier today.

"I'm sorry for the hasty rescue and move into our camp, but we can never let our guard down for that long," said Keitaro.

"No problem. Hey I wanna thank you guys for getting me out of that mess back there," said Horne.

"We were glad to help," said Mutsumi.

"Before we continue, I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Keitaro Urashima."  He motions to Naru and Mutsumi. " This is Naru Narusegawa, and Mutsumi Otohime. The turtle's name is Tama-chan."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Naru.

"Behind me are our friends, Shinobu Maehara, Kolla Su, Kitsune Konno, and Motoko Aoyama."

They exchange greetings and Keitaro introduces Haruka. "This is my aunt-"

"Ahem," was Haruka's reply, elbowing him in the side.

"Uh…I mean Haruka Urashima, my dad's youngest sister."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Horne. "I'm Lieutenant Greg Horne, U.S. Navy."

Naru leaned forward. She couldn't help that the pilot resembled Seta, minus the glasses. "What happened back there Lieutenant Horne?"

"Well earlier today, I was flying near the coastline on routine patrol when my flight was engaged by some enemy fighters. Before I knew it, my plane was shot out from under me and I found myself here," explained Horne. He hesitated and looked back at Keitaro and the others. "So, uh, what are all of you about, anyway?"

Naru answered Horne's question. "We're just a group that's determined to give our Soviet visitors a hard time here in Japan."

"Are you guys some sort of resistance force?" asked Horne.

"Yes and no actually," said Keitaro. "As far as anyone knows, it's only us right now. All we want is to make sure our Soviet friends leave Japan as soon as possible – one way or another."

Horne thought about what Keitaro had said. Intel reported that virtually all resistance has been eradicated in this sector of Japan, but several skirmished were present in the more southern parts of the island. 'Considering the location, these people can really give us a hand,' Horne thought. 

He then turned to Keitaro. "Do you have a working radio on hand?"

"No – we tried rigging one up to transmit messages, but we can only listen to what's happening in the outside world," replied Keitaro.

Horne reached for his survival radio. "I need to get in contact with my superiors – many of them don't know that your group exists, and I'm sure that they'll willing to send some aide that'll make life a bit easier. I just need to get to an LZ for extraction."

It soon dawned on everyone after Horne said that last statement. Getting into contact with friendly forces was still top priority and all other methods Su tried didn't work. If the Lieutenant could get help from the U.S. and her allies, then liberation would be only a matter of time!

Mutsumi took out a map of the area. "Where do you need to go?"

Horne scanned the map for any familiar landmarks. He soon noticed a clearing on a ridge near the coastline. "There. That's where I need to go if I'm to be picked up, but I'll need something to boost my radio's range to get into contact with the carrier task force."

"Don't worry about that Lieutenant Horne," said Naru. Su quickly stood up and took the radio in her hands. "Su here is a genius when it comes to electronics. Just give her some time and we'll be in contact with your commanders soon."

Horne laughed lightly. "Well just make sure she's careful with that. That radio was made at the lowest bidder back home."

"Don't worry Lieutenant-" said Keitaro

"Please, just call me Greg," he interrupted.

"Okay then, Greg," smiled Keitaro. "We'll move out at first light. Until we do, relax and enjoy the scenery."

With that said, everyone laughed a little and went back to their duties for the rest of the day.

~~

June 8th – Near LZ Alpha

The Hinata Resistance group approached the area where Greg was to be picked up. Su had managed to refit the survival radio so that it had the range required to reach the carrier task force. Quickly securing the surrounding area, Greg pulled out the radio and pushed the talk button.

"Blazer One, this is Yankee Two: Do you copy? Over."

Nothing.

Greg pushed the talk button again. "Blazer One, this is Yankee Two: Do you copy? Over."

Suddenly, the radio crackled and a voice came over the speaker. _"Yankee Two, this is Blazer One: It's good to hear from you. What's your sitrep? Over."_

"Blazer One, this is Yankee Two: Sitrep is as follows –evaded capture from hostiles after touching down; made contact with friendly forces operating in the area; now at LZ Alpha and in need of extraction. Over."

There was a slight pause until the radio came to life again. _"Received and understood. Pickup on the way – ETA: 30 minutes. Over."_

"Blazer One, this is Yankee Two: Wilco. Out." With that said, Greg switched off his radio and turned to face the others.

"Looks as though I have to wait for my ride home," said Greg. " I just want to thank you again for saving my ass."

"We're glad that we're able to help," replied Mutsumi.

Greg gazed at the ground for a moment, then at all of them once again. "Listen…. I promise that I'll get you guys some help." He tosses the radio to Keitaro and he instinctively catches it. "Take my radio – I'm sure that the brass will have a lot to talk to about with all of you."

"Glad to hear that Greg," said Keitaro putting the radio in his bag. "We can only do so much right now. It'd be great to get some support from your people."

Thirty minutes later, the sound of rotor blades could be heard, and soon a Seahawk helicopter escorted by two attack helicopters was sighted along the horizon. Greg pulled a smoke canister from his flight suit, pulled the pin, and threw it into the clearing. Moment later the ground billowed with yellow smoke. The Seahawk circled the area twice and touched down, loose dirt being kicked up all around. Shaking Keitaro's hand and waving goodbye to the others, Greg approached the Seahawk and boarded it. The craft lifted off and soon disappeared.

'Alone again," Keitaro thought. ' I hope that I will see you again, my friend – I can only hope that it'll be in a place were we didn't have to feel scared all the time.'

"Come one everyone," Haruka said. "Let's get back to camp." Everyone took one last look at the horizon, and vanished into the woods once more.

~~

June 14th – On the carrier USS Washington

Greg sat outside the debriefing room. He knew that news of resistance fighters operating in the region had peaked the interest of the top brass, but he had no idea what to expect. Horne began to remember the faces of his newfound friends. Even though they didn't express it, the young lieutenant knew that each one of them was exhausted. Considering the environment that they were facing daily, it's a wonder that none of them has cracked yet. Just then, the door open and out stepped an officer.

"The board will see you now."

Greg stood up at attention and marched inside. In front of him sat several men: his Carrier Air Group commander, Michael Harrison, as well as two other individuals wearing business-like suits. 'Spooks,' Greg thought. Without hesitation, he stood at attention and saluted.

"Sir, Lieutenant Greg Horne reporting as ordered, sir!" he shouted.

"At ease lieutenant," said commander Harrison. "Now we read the report that you've submitted to us earlier, and to put it bluntly we are a bit curious on the resistance force you made contact with."

One of the men in the business suit turned one of the pages in the report. "We want to ask you several question about this group. First off is this: exactly who are they and how many are there."

"Sir," said Greg. "They are a resistance group known s the Hinata Resistance. As of right now, there are only eight members total."

"Where are they getting their supplies lieutenant?"

Greg thought for a moment, remembering the first time he met them. "They acquire most of their equipment by scavenging it from the dead. Other supplies, however, are taken by attacking convoys running along the main road that leads toward the city of Hinata, sir."

The other man raised his head. "How is their combat effectiveness, lieutenant."

"Well sir, they can handle themselves well in a combat situation. I have never seen such coordination in carrying out an attack, considering their current condition, sir."

The three men began to talk amongst themselves, and then turned back toward Greg. "In your report, you said that you've left your survival radio behind. Why?"

Uh-oh. Greg remembered that the CAG was a bit sore at him when he found out he left Naval equipment behind." Well sir, the reason why is a bit complicated sir," Said Greg.

"Complicated?" said the first man. "Would you care to elaborate on that."

Greg took a deep breath and gave his explanation. "Well sir, the resistance members had no way to communicate with the outside world. I believed that by leaving my radio behind, it would be easier for our forces to establish contact with them again."

The three men talked amongst themselves once again, and then focused their attention to Greg. "Though we cannot approve that sort of action, we understand. As you may have guessed, the CIA as well as the U.S. Army's Special Operations Command has an interest with this _Hinata Resistance_. We are now in the process of establishing contact with them."

It was a relief. Greg knew that he made good on his promise with Keitaro to get help. The only thing that he can hope for now is that they'll be alive to receive it.

"Thank you Lieutenant, that will be all," said the second man. "All information in this room is to be considered classified."

The CAG turned to Greg. "You are dismissed Lieutenant."

Greg stood back to attention and saluted. "Aye aye, sir!" He then turned on his heel, spun about face, and marched out. The minute he stepped out into the hallway, he knew that relief for his new friend would come shortly. He only hoped that he'd be able to visit them all when this is all over.

~~

June 15th – Near the main road to Hinata

Keitaro, Naru, and Motoko were busy setting up an ambush. Tama-chan was able to get video of a supply column heading into the area. It was a perfect opportunity for them to restock on munitions and food, as well as give the Soviets a headache. He pulled out one of the walkie-talkies and pushed the talk button.

"Is everyone in position?" he asked.

Haruka's voice came over the speaker. _"Roger that, Mutsumi and I are in position to lay down some covering fire on the ridge. Over."_

Kitsune was the next one to check in. _"Roger Keitaro, me and Su are ready with the RPG launcher to give our friends a warm welcome. Over."_

Shinobu was the last one to respond. _"Senpai, I'm in position a few yards north of everyone else. I'll let all of you know when the convoy is nearing your position. Over."_

Naru nodded toward him, signaling him that she was ready. Motoko looked at him with great determination. "Keitaro, all explosive devices have been planted and armed. We are ready to engage the enemy once more."

Keitaro steadied his nerves and readied his weapon. "Okay everyone – you all know what to do. Just keep a level head and we'll be alright."

~~

The convoy of four Ural trucks moved full speed toward the city, but in place of carrying equipment and supplies were twenty well-trained Spetsnaz operators. Among the men included Major Grokov. There was no double in his mind that the convoy going to come under attack. But he has one advantage at his disposal, as he turned on his headset.

"All units this is, Roman: What is your status? Over."

The flight leader of three Mi-24 Hind helicopters, Captain Romamov, responded. _"Roman this is Zenya One: We are in position and can be called to yours within thirty seconds. Over."_

Two T-80 tanks rumbled five minute behind the trucks. Sergeant Zanski quickly responded. _"Roman, this Ivan leader: We are holding our position behind the convoy and are awaiting further orders. Over."_

This satisfied the major. "Zenya One, maintain orbit and wait for my signal. Ivan leader, maintain your current speed and distance behind the convoy. Roman Out." 

Major Grokov then turned to his men. "We are going to come into contact with the rebels soon. Be fearless, and do NOT hesitate."

The tables have been turned and the trap was set. In a matter of minutes the Hinata Resistance will be fighting for their very lives this day……

A/N – That's it for chapter six! Thanks again for all of your suggestions and comments – I'm certainly getting a lot positive feedback as well as how I can improve my writing style. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 

Anyway read, review, and tell me what ya think!    ^_^


	7. Life and Death Struggle

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 7: Life and Death Struggle 

June 15th

Shinobu peered through her binoculars. It was starting to rain, making it difficult to spot the convoy's current position on the main road. Soon the outline of four trucks appeared through the veil of water. She pulled out her walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button.

"Senpai, I've just spotted the convoy. I can see four trucks heading in your direction. Over."

Keitaro's voice came through the increasing static. _"Received and understood. Did you see anything else following the trucks? Over."_

Shinobu strained her eyes peering though the binoculars a few yards up the road. "The rain is making things difficult to see from where I am. So far, I can't see anything that may be following the convoy. Over."

_"Roger that Shinobu. Keep us informed. Out,"_ replied Keitaro.

A few yards from where Shinobu was, Keitaro, Naru, and Motoko got into their positions on the side of the road. Motoko took the detonator and sat her rifle next to her. Naru brought a grenade out from one of her ammo pouches and placed it in front of her. Keitaro slapped a fresh clip into his rifle and braced himself for initial contact. 

On the ridge above them, Mutsumi placed a belt of ammunition into the machinegun. Haruka shut the cover and pulled back on the charging handle, cycling the first round into the chamber. She then sighted the weapon down toward the road and switched the safety off.

Su and Kitsune hid thirty feet from where the machine gun was. "It's almost show time Su," said Kitsune slyly. "Let's not keep our Soviet friends waiting."

"I thought you'd never ask," Su said. She then picked up the launcher and loaded one of the rockets. They had a total of four rockets on hand – it was a bit much considering the targets were only a few trucks, but they had to be ready for anything. Kitsune picked up her rifle and loaded it. She then pulled out her binoculars and waited for their prey to come.

Shinobu continued scan the area for anything coming down the road. The rain had made visibility a problem, but this did not deter the young girl. As she began to put her binoculars away, sounds of heavy machinery emanating from the road made her stop dead. Shinobu quickly brought them back up to her face and searched the road, praying that the sounds weren't that of tanks. Soon a clear outline of twoT-80 MBT's could be seen through the rain.

"Oh my god!" said Shinobu. "I got to warn the others!" Hastily, she grabbed her walkie-talkie and pushed the talk button.

"Senpai, this is Shinobu. Do you copy over!"

Static.

Shinobu adjusted the frequency knobs and tried again. "Senpai, this is Shinobu. Can you read me?! Over!" Shinobu looked at her walkie-talkie. 'The rain….. maybe that's why they can't hear me,' she thought. She shoved it back into her pocket and began her descent down toward the others, hoping that she'll get to them in time to warn them. 

The trucks had reached the booby traps. Without hesitation, Motoko pushed the button on the detonator and the bomb under the lead truck caused it to break up ad tip over on its side, burning out of control. The occupants scrambled out of the burning wreckage, screaming in agony. The other three trucks stopped and out came out twenty or so soldiers dismounted and opened fire on their location. Naru's eyes grew wide – these men weren't the typical soldiers they had encountered before. These men were the Spetsnaz – the Soviet Special Forces.

"Keitaro, do you see what I'm seeing?" she cried.

"I do," said Keitaro. Motoko was already returning fire as Keitaro radioed Kitsune and Haruka.

"Kitsune! Haruka! Those trucks didn't have supplies but soldiers! Give us some covering fire so we can get the hell outta here! Over!" he screamed.

Just then the machine gun opened up above them, spraying the group of soldiers with a wall of hot lead. Three of them dropped onto the road, blood spreading in all directions. Su shouldered the RPG launcher and fired into one of the trucks, blowing it into a heap of scrap metal and taking out another Spetsnaz trooper.

~~

Major Grokov hunkered in a ditch with his weapon drawn. He didn't expect the rebels to react with such speed. He turned on his radio and pressed the talk button.

"All units this is Roman: Move in to our position quickly and take out any hostiles in our immediate area! Over!"

Captain Romamov's voice came over the speaker_. "Roman, this is Zenya One: Roger that, we are now altering course to your position, ETA: momentarily. Out."_

Sergeant Zanski responded a moment later. _"Roman this is Ivan leader: Roget that, we are now heading you at full speed. ETA: 1 minute. Out."_

Major Grokov knew that this battle was already over. Their firepower combined with three attack helicopters and two tanks would finish the rebels soon. All he needed to do now is survive long enough to cherish victory.

~~

The gunfire was intense on both sides as tracers began to light up the road. Haruka weaved the machinegun left and right until it ran out of ammo. Mutsumi reached down and picked up a fresh ammunition belt. She quickly reloaded the weapon and continued spraying the area with covering fire. Su and Kitsune already had their rifles drawn and joined into the fray near where the machinegun was located. Smoke began to rise up into the air, obscuring everyone's vision. Just as things seemed to turn into their favor, Kitsune spots something coming at them with incredible speed.

"Oh shit! Everyone take cover!" she screamed. As Kitsune pushed Su out of harm's way, two of the Mi-24's strafed the ridge. Dirt kicked up all around the four girls as bullets whizzed by their heads. Getting up, Kitsune turned to see if everyone was all right. She looked to where Haruka and Mutsumi were. They both stood up and looked back at Kitsune.

"Are you guys okay?" Mutsumi shouted.

"We're fine, but where the hell did those goddamn things come from!" Kitsune shouted.

Haruka pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Keitaro, this is Haruka – we have new problem! Two choppers did a strafing run on our position. I think that these guys want to put us out of business permanently!"

The sounds of gunfire can be heard over the radio as Keitaro answered. "_I know. I just saw another chopper heading toward our position."_ An explosion echoed in the background. _"We're heading toward you now, but we need you to keep our Soviet friends distracted! Over!"_

"Roger that, we'll see what we can come up with!" replied Haruka. A moment later the choppers made a second pass at the ridge, peppering the area with bullets. They dove into the rocks as the deadly stream of lead kicked up dirt around them once more. 

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" asked Haruka.

Su looked at Haruka, then at the RPG launcher, lying a few feet away from her. " I have an idea. I just need some cover!" The others looked back at her and realized what she has cooked up.

"Okay Su, just be careful," said Kitsune. Everyone grabbed a rifle and started shooting at the helicopters. This provided the distraction Su needed to put her plan into action.

Su ran back to the RPG launcher, loaded another rocket and aimed at the rotor blades of one of the approaching choppers. Su knew that if her timing were off even a bit, she wouldn't have time to get back to the safety of the rocks. Taking one last look down the sight, she pulled the trigger letting the rocket arc toward its target.

~~

Captain Romamov was about to start his third attack run when his co-pilot shouted incoming fire. An RPG streaked toward the side of the Hind. The explosion shuttered the whole craft, sending it plummeting toward the ground. Black smoke started to fill the compartment as he fought to keep the craft in the air, but his actions where done in vain. The last thing Captain Romamov sees is the roadside coming up toward the cockpit.

~~

Keitaro, Motoko, and Naru were running low on grenades fast. The grenades they had were mainly used to keep the Soviets at bay - the Spetsnaz were so superior in all aspects of weaponry, they couldn't get a well-aimed shot off. They need to get out of the side of the road and back on the ridge. Just as they were about to toss the last of the grenades, one of the choppers crashes in front of the Soviets and bursts into a ball of fire. 

The wreckage made a perfect barrier, blocking off any offensive actions the Soviets had in mind, allowing the three to slip back up to the ridge. With smoke billowing into the air combined with the persistent rainfall, the remaining Mi-24's couldn't acquire their prey visually. Naru was the first to reach the rest of the group. Soon they all moved to the tree line and began to take up a defensive posture.

"We better call Shinobu quick. I don't want to stick around any longer," Naru exclaimed. A moment afterward, her walkie-talkie came to life as Shinobu's voice could be heard.

_"Can anyone hear me?! Please respond! Over!"_

Motoko reached for the device and clicked the talk button. "We read you Shinobu. Listen carefully: we are pulling out of the area a soon as possible. Get yourself to the rendezvous point and we'll me you there. Over."

There was a short pause as Shinobu's voice was heard again through the speaker. "Listen! There are inbound tanks coming toward you right now! You have to get out of there now!"

"Oh no," said Mutsumi. Keitaro grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Shinobu, what is your current location? Over."

_"I'm heading toward your location right now. Why?"_

This sent a chill down everyone's back. Shinobu didn't know that there were helicopters still circling the area. If they spotted her, she wouldn't stand a chance! 

Keitaro pushed the talk button again. "Shinobu, head into the woods right now! There are two helicopters orbiting the area and a squad of Spetsnaz soldiers is heading to where we are – get out of there!"

Naru grabbed the binoculars and scanned the area for Shinobu. She finally spotted her; she was only about a hundred yards away from everyone, running toward them. Naru panned to her left and froze – one of the helicopters has spotted the young girl and is traversing its whole frame directly at her! The others saw what Naru saw and frantically screamed for the young girl to take cover.

"SHINOBU GET DOWN!" screamed Keitaro. Shinobu slowed down and turned around, but it was too late. The helicopter fired two rockets and they both struck near the small girl, detonating upon impact. Shards of rock and metal tore into her small frame; her face showed absolute pain and horror, but she didn't scream. She then went limp as her body was thrown to the ground coming to rest into a puddle of water, staining the ground red.

"SHINOBU!!!!!!"

All of them rushed to the young girl lay. They had no clue if she was alive or not, but none of them wanted to abandon Shinobu like that. Motoko checked for a pulse – to her relief, there was one but it was weak and it began to fade. 

"Keitaro, Shinobu's alive but we need to get her out now!" exclaimed Motoko.

Just as they were about to pick her up, Haruka saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and was shocked to see a T-80 aiming its large cannon at them!

"INCOMING!" Haruka screamed.

The shell ripped through the air with blazing speed, blowing a crater several yard from them. Shrapnel flew in all directions, but by pure luck no one was seriously injured. Without hesitation, Keitaro and Motoko picked up Shinobu and everyone ran for their very lives. The coax machinegun fired a long burst at them; tracer rounds flew by as the steel menace tried to cut them down. Keitaro felt something strike the side of his head, but kept on running. Naru felt something strike her leg and shoulder; she cried out and stumbled to the ground. Kitsune stopped and helped her friend to her feet. She then proceeded to wrap Naru's arm around her shoulder, and the two ran as fast as they could to keep up with the others.

They had eluded their pursuers deep in the woods and managed to survive once more – but this time around, they had to pay a price for it. 

~~

Hearing their cries, Shinobu turned behind her to see the helicopter open fire. Time seemed to slow down at that instant as one of the rockets struck the earth next her. Shinobu didn't hear a sound as she felt her body being ripped open. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she thought. Her reaction was to scream – to cry out to her friends that she needed help. As she opened her mouth, she was stunned that no sound came out – only a gurgling nose emanated from her throat. This caused her more pain, but Shinobu felt compelled to make some _kind_ of noise.

The cool, damp earth came into contact with her skin as she came to rest. At that moment, she felt something warm spreading across her midsection, soaking her fatigues. 'Blood. That's what that warm feeling is – it's blood coming from my side,' she thought.

The young girl then felt the sensation of being picked up – she was being carried back into the woods. The world around her moved fast as her vision began to blur slightly. For what seemed like hours, the others gently laid her down. 

Shinobu couldn't hear what her friends were saying but she saw the expression on everyone's faces. All of them were busy applying first aide to her, trying to tend her wounds. Someone had taken her hand and began to squeeze it. She soon realized that they were all crying.

'Why is Senpai and the others crying?" Shinobu wondered. 'It doesn't even hurt that much.' 

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, her vision began to fade as though someone was pulling a cloth over her head. A flood of memories began to pass through her mind - the day she came to the Hinata Sou, the day she met Keitaro, her friend Akiko from school, her travels with Su to find Senpai and Naru. All of the memories of her entire life ran through her mind like a silent movie. It made Shinobu realize how lucky she really is – for the first time since her parent's divorce, she never felt so at home and at peace.

Shinobu eyes fluttered and she passed out moments later.

A/N – Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7! Sorry for the mix-up in chapters, but my Internet connection crashed when I was updating chapter six, thus screwing up my whole setup for my fic. It won't happen again…^_^;;

Now before I start to get flamed for what I did to Shinobu, let me explain a few things:

Shinobu is one of my favorite characters in the series and it was _extremely difficult_ for me to write this segment of the chapter. I had to pause every so often when I wrote it.

Shinobu is the most innocent character of the bunch, and I thought that it would add to the drama of what's going on. Please keep in mind that this is _war_, and people do get hurt. I didn't want the LH cast to get through the story without suffering some kind of tragedy.

I hope you understand my reasons and understand why I did what I did.

Well, that's it from me – keep your reviews, suggestion, and comments coming. I'll try and have chapter 8 up soon!


	8. Goodbye, Shinobu

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 8: Goodbye Shinobu

June 15th – Two hour after breaking enemy contact

Colonel Kazchnya along with Major Grokov surveyed the battlefield. To say that he's displeased of the results is an understatement – the Colonel was pissed at the cost of his victory. As they walked by the charred remains of the helicopter, Colonel Kazchnya turned to the major.

"This is the great victory you promised," he growled. "If this is it, I hate to see what a defeat from you is going to look like."

Major Grokov was a bit irritated at the comment. "Comrade Colonel sir, you have to admit that it was worth it. The rebels ran scared into the woods – one of our choppers even managed to eliminate one of them!"

"Maybe, but please remember that they _ran_ into the forest, comrade. If you had committed the tanks sooner, we'd eliminate all of them at once!" The Colonel stepped closer to face Grokov. "Why didn't you press on your attack!"

"Sir, the wreckage made it impossible to bypass and the whether was poor at the time. We couldn't-" he tried to explain.

"Don't give me one of you bullshit excuses!" snapped Colonel Kazchnya. "It'll only be a matter of time until the rebels begin to harass our troops once more. The next time that they do – kill them all and do not lose anymore choppers!"

With that, the Colonel walked over to his staff car and got in. It kicked up mud as it passed Major Grokov, leaving him to clean up the mess on the road.

~~

June 18th – That evening

The entire mission had been a disaster for the Hinata Resistance. Though they managed to destroy two trucks and inflict minor casualties toward the Spetsnaz, it came at a price. Almost half of their ammunition and explosives have been expended. They now had only two rockets left for the launcher, and that still wouldn't be enough to stop a tank. All of them ran all the way back to camp after the first T-80 fired a shell at them. 

Helicopters, now operating in the area, are going to make life much more difficult as well – it was pure luck that Su was able to shoot one down at all.

Keitaro and the others didn't escape unscathed either: Naru was shot in her hip and a bullet grazed her shoulder. Luckily both wound were clean hits and won't cause any serious damage. He had a bullet slightly graze the left side of his head leaving him with somewhat of a headache now, but it was nothing too serious. Almost everyone else suffered from several cuts and lacerations across their bodies – some cuts had to be stitched closed because they were so deep. 

Then there was Shinobu…….

~Flashback~

Tama-chan knew something was wrong the moment they returned. Normally, she'd stay behind and tend to the camp while everyone was away, but her instincts told the small creature that something was wrong. She nervously flew around the group and was horror stricken at what she saw: Shinobu was critically injured and bleeding profusely; the others also had wounds, but it seemed as though treatment for themselves would have to wait.

Motoko and Keitaro laid Shinobu on one of the sleeping bags back at camp. Kitsune gently sat Naru down and ran to get the first aid kit.  Haruka and Mutsumi ran to Naru's side.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.

"I'm okay, just go help the others!" Naru exclaimed. She then began to grimace in pain from her wounds.

"Okay, but try not to move much – I'll check up on you after I help the others with Shinobu," Haruka said.

Mutsumi sat next to Naru as Tama-chan flew by and landed next to the girls. "Don't worry Naru…everything will be okay, you'll see. I'll stay here with you along with Tama-chan." She then turned to the small creature. "Won't you Tama-chan?"

"Myuh!" replied the turtle. Mutsumi knew that she was lying to herself. Everyone knew that their friend was hurt, and her chances for survival are getting slimmer as each second ticked by. The only thing that Naru, Mutsumi, and Tama-chan could do is watch and pray that Shinobu would be all right.

~~

Motoko and Keitaro began to take off Shinobu's equipment and jacket and tossed them both aside. Kitsune along with Haruka appeared along side them and cracked open the first aid kit. Taking out a pair of scissors, they began to cut away clothing around the large wound on Shinobu's side and abdomen. Shrapnel from the rocket explosion had lodged into her abdomen and side. Blood flow began to increase as the wound was exposed.

"Put pressure on the wound! We have to stop the bleeding!" Kitsune said. Pulling out several field dressings, she and Haruka tried desperately to stop the bleeding. The bandages began to turn crimson red as a result. It was chaos as they all struggled to save Shinobu.

"Come on, goddamnit, come on!" a frustrated Haruka said. She tossed the blood-soaked bandage to the ground and grabbed a fresh one. Trying the same tactic as before, she applied pressure to the wound, only to get the same results. Tears started to well in her eyes – Hauka knew that it wasn't working.

Motoko began to clean up the blood around Shinobu's face, wrapping a bandage around her forehead. Glancing down at Shinobu's face, she noticed that she has gone pale, indicating massive blood loss. Her breaths became more and more strained at each passing moment. 'No,' Motoko thought. 'I am not going to give up – not now, not on Shinobu.'

Keitaro stoked a few loose strands of hair from Shinobu's face. He promised himself that he'd take care of all of his tenants after leaving the dorm, and he was not about to start going back on his word. 'If anyone is listening up there, please help us,' he thought.

"Shinobu," said Keitaro, "if you can hear me, you have to fight – you can beat this." Shinou's eyes showed confusion and pain, but she didn't scream in agony. All she did was glanced at everyone's faces. She tried to speak, but the strain was too much and nearly passes out.

Su sat at Shinobu's side and held her hand. "Come on Shinobu, don't leave us – please," she said quietly. Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered all the good times they had together. The two youngest residents have been through so much together; no matter what happened, they had each other to lean on and everything turned out okay in the end. Now Shinobu needed her more than ever before….and for the first time in Su's life, she felt helpless – unable to save her friend.

Shinobu opened her eyes once more. "S-Senpai," strained Shinobu. It was clear that Shinobu was exhausted and in pain, but she managed to muster enough energy to speak.

Keitaro took her head into his hand and gently eased it enough show she was face to face with him. "Shhh…. try to save your strength. You're going to be okay."

Shinobu began to slip into unconsciousness once more, but fought it off. "I'm – I'm sorry about what happened…I should've been…..m-more careful," she whispered.

Kitsune responded to her comment. "It's alright Shinobu," she said softly. "You did great today. You saved our lives…we probably wouldn't have escaped from those tanks if you didn't warn us."

Shinobu eyelids fluttered. "Please…don't forget t-the pro-…promise we all made to e-each other," whispered Shinobu. "Please."

"We won't Shinobu…we won't," Su replied softly.

Suddenly, Shinobu let out a slow sigh and her facial features began to soften. Her grip in Su's hand loosened and she lay still. 

"Oh shit!" a frantic Keitaro cried. "Shinobu…….please Shinobu, don't go…not now, please!!!" He then began to perform CPR, hoping that she'll come back. The others only looked on; tears began to stream down their faces.

Motoko motioned toward Keitaro. "Keitaro, please…." He didn't listen. He didn't want to give up and continued CPR.

It was then Haruka placed a firm grip on his arm that caused him to stop. "Keitaro…. Shinobu's dead. Please, let he rest."

Kitsune lifted her had toward Shinobu's face and closed her eyes. They've done all they could for Shinobu, but the truth was painfully clear: their close friend was gone and there was nothing more that they could do for her.

~~

Everyone was heartbroken as they took her body away from the camp. The spot that they had chosen was a place that Shinobu often went with the others. The young girl often talked about her hopes and dreams after the war….finishing school and possibly going to Toudai with Naru, Mutsumi, and her dear senpai. Tragically those dreams would never be realized. 

It was truly a beautiful place. The area had several cherry blossom trees as well as some patches of wildflowers. When sunrise came, it looked as though the trees gave off a heavenly glow. 

It was her special place, untouched by the horrors and carnage of war. It would be here that she would find eternal rest. After taking all items that could be of use, they left some of Shinobu's things on her person. Two photos, one of her mom and dad, and one of everyone at the Hinata Sou were found in her shirt pocket – close to her heart. They gently slipped both back along with a small note from everyone, saying their heart-felt goodbyes. After saying one more prayer, they began to fill the grave they had dug. 

Before departing the area, Naru placed some wild flowers near the makeshift headstone, and solemnly left with the others.

~End Flashback~

The camp had been silent ever since. All of them blamed themselves for Shinobu's death. Was it right to send her out on her own like that? Could they have saved her if either of them were with her? It didn't matter now; what's done is done. Keitaro wished that he was the one lying in that grave instead of her – he knew that he could take those kinds of injuries a lot better than Shinobu. Hell, from what he has been through as the manager of the Hinata Sou, he'd probably survive anything. 

Keitaro was busy gathering some of Shinobu's personal affects and putting them in a small bag. Even though they were just a few small items, it felt as though each one weighed a ton. They had all agreed earlier that if someone didn't make it, the survivors would give the belongings to the families of those who wouldn't be coming back – that is _if_ they could find them.

Keitaro was about to put her sketchbook away, until a folded piece of paper fell out. Keitaro picked it up and opened it up; inside was the sketch he had drawn of her smiling. A wave of sadness engulfed him and was choked up by tears. All this time, Shinobu had kept it – she had thanked him for his kindness and had changed for the better ever since she started living at the Hinata Sou. Slowly, he folded it back up and put it in his shirt pocket.

Just then Mutsumi appeared by his side. She had been quiet for most of the evening, but Keitaro could tell that she too was saddened about what had happened.

Kei-kun," she said, putting her had on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened to Shinobu…. but we all knew that something like this was bound to happen."

Tears started to well in his eyes. "If we didn't suggest that Shinobu go on her own……."

"Kei-kun, there was no way that we could've known what would've happened that day," Mutsumi said softly. "There are no simple answers in life – that's how it works. We can never know what fate has in store for us."

"I just wish that this never happened," said Keitaro. "I wish we were all back home – back where things make sense."

Mutsumi put her arm around his neck. "We all made it this far together Kei-kun," said Mutsumi. "Please don't give up now."

Keitaro felt a tear run down his cheek. He knew that it was tough to admit it, but they had to press on. This time however they're not doing it for hope or vengeance, but for each other.

He, Haruka, Su, Naru, Mutsumi, and Kitsune had to save their tears for their fallen friend, and for each other, for after the war……

***

A/N – Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter eight, despite the fact that Shinobu had died. I know that it really doesn't fit with the last part of chapter seven, but I felt compelled to write Shinobu's last moments, then write what the others tried to do to save her in this chapter. Hopefully I did a better job describing what was going on.

For those of you who felt that she was gonna live, I'm sorry to disappoint you and I hope it doesn't discourage you from reading my work. Being a big fan of Shinobu myself, it was hard for me to write this chapter. I first tried writing it so that Shinobu survived from her injuries; for some odd reason it felt a little out of place in this type of story. I also felt that it would've conflicted with the direction my fic is taking right now as well as what I have planned for later chapters. Please understand my reasoning.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it regardless. I'll be a little bit busy for the rest of the week, so the next chapter won't be up until I'm done with Final Exams. Please keep sending me your comments and suggestions, and have a nice day!  ^_^


	9. CounterStrike

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 9 – Counter-Strike

June 23rd  - Near the coastline

The Hinata Resistance force of seven members waited patiently near the rendezvous site. Su was able to get in contact with the Americans using the radio Greg had left behind, informing them of their situation. After an hour of convincing them that it wasn't some sort of trick, they agreed to meet the Special Forces – according to Greg's CO, they're going to bring some new 'toys' to play with.

Keitaro mused at the thought: some new weapons and equipment would definitely come in handy. With the Mi-24 choppers patrolling the roads and forests daily, he and the others had to keep a low profile. They were already low on the basic necessities to survive in the forest, not to mention the lack of weapons and ammo. Just then, the silhouette of a two zodiac boats came into view. Seven camouflaged figures, heavily armed, dismounted and quickly set up a perimeter. To everyone's surprise, Greg was among the SF soldiers. The young lieutenant stepped put of the boat and approached Keitaro.

"It's good to see you again," he said.

"What are you doing her Greg?" asked Mutsumi.

"The brass thought that it would be best for me to come. If we had only sent the SEAL team alone, they were afraid that you might get spooked," he replied. "One they heard what had happened, they decided to give you what you'll need."

Greg's tone of voice lowered. "I'm…I'm sort about what happened to your friend, Shinobu."

"Thanks…we really appreciate what you and your people are doing for us," Keitaro replied solemnly. Just then, one of the SEALs approached Keitaro and Greg.

"This is Lieutenant Stevens, he' and his team will be conducting operations in the area," said Greg.

"Nice to meet you, sir," said Keitaro. He stuck out his hand and Stevens shook it.

"Likewise," said Stevens. "We have the equipment that you and your people are going to be needing. We also have some weapons that'll make taking down those attack choppers a lot easier."

"Thanks, we really appreciate your help," said Naru.

Stevens looked at the group, then back to Keitaro. "Alright, down to business; the US is planning on conducting Special Operations in the southern and eastern parts of Japan. We're also beginning to increase air operations as well," said Stevens. " I'm not sure if you already knew this, but apparently there _are _other resistance groups operating in and around most major cities. So far, we've already established communications with several of these groups.

"So where do we fit in?" asked Mutsumi.

"Here's what has happened so far: the war has turned in favor of NATO troops in Europe, causing massive buildups on the western fronts. This means that forces operating in Asia have been weakened due to supply shortages," said Stevens. "And, it also means that liberation of Japan is close at hand."

The last part brought excitement to Keitaro and the others. They had never thought that help would come for them. Now their drea of returning home would soon be realized – if they'd live long enough to see it. 

"When can your forces begin the liberation," asked Keitaro.

"Soon, but our first priority it to take out ALL strategic structures and systems. That includes bridges, power plants, and so forth. And to do that involves the Navy and Air Force in cooperation with Special Forces as well as all organized resistance groups."

"Basically we're going to help find and destroy those targets, as well as play search-and-rescue," replied Naru.

"That's the plan."

Keitaro turned toward the others. All of them nodded in approval, understanding what was now expected of them. No longer where they fighting at random – from this point forward, their existence had a new meaning and a new mission.

"All right then Lieutenant Stevens," responded Keitaro. "Where do we begin."

~~ 

June 24th – Outside the Hinata Domestic Airport.

Haruka and Kitsune scanned the airport with the nighvision scope the Americans provided. Through the eyepiece, the area was bathed with a green hue exposing their primary objective – the Mi-24 helicopters parked on the tarmac. Before they could start any type of operation, it was decided that the choppers must be destroyed. Equipped with C4 plastic explosives, they'd plant each at key areas of the base, making sure to cause enough damage. Satisfied that the area was clear, they signaled the others.

"Is everyone ready," asked Keitaro. Everyone nodded. "Then lets get to work. Everyone knows what to do – just be careful, and come back in one piece."

With that he, Naru, Su, and Motoko silently approached their targets. The plan is to have them infiltrate the base and plant the explosives, while the rest covered their retreat. All four of them carried a silenced MP5. It amazed all of them when they first test fired it – the only sound it made was reminiscent of a BB gun firing. Hopefully they'd eliminate any threat without raising an alarm. There was one hitch – two choppers had lifted off the tarmac when they arrived, but this time they were ready. Haruka, Mutsumi, and Kitsune had the one weapon that would even the playing field – along with the machinegun, they brought the Stinger AA missile launcher. It was simple to operate and effective; it's a heat-guided weapon, and the heat signature the Hind produces will make it easy prey.

Keitaro and the others had made it to the fence, and began to cut it open. Two soldiers guarding the perimeter started to approach their position. Without hesitation, Motoko and Naru shouldered their weapons and fired a short muffled burst, effectively cutting their adversaries down. Sweeping the area, they entered the airport. Parts of the of the compound was bathed in light, but it looked as though no one expected an attack. They all turned and nodded to each other, and went to work.

~~

Kitsune kept her eyes fixed toward the horizon. She had the walkie-talkie in her hand, ready to cal the others of any dangers coming their way. Kitsune was determined not to lose any of her friends – not after what had happened to Shinobu. Just then, the speaker came to life.

_"Kitsune, this is Keitaro: we're all done here and are on our way back. Over."_

Kitsune pressed the talk button. "Roger that, Keitaro. So far everything looks clear. Over"

"Understood. Remember our plan: once we leave the base, we wait until the two choppers come back. When they do, we'll spring our surprise. Over."

"Wilco. Out," replied Kitsune. She then turned to Mutsumi and Haruka. "They're on their way back…keep an eye out for trouble." All of them switched the safeties off of their rifles as they waited for the others to return.

~~

All four made it back to the fence, both acknowledging that their task has been completed. One by one they slipped through the hole in the fence, making sure not to draw any attention from any more sentries. Fate unfortunately, had different ideas.

The two Mi-24's had arrived, the sound of their rotor blades made an unnerving hum in the night air. Just as they approached or landing, one of the guards found the two bodies of heir comrades, and the alarm sounded. Soon searchlights flooded the area and guards began to pour out of some of the buildings. Keitaro, Naru, Motoko, and Su were almost halfway back to the others when a flare illuminated the sky, revealing their position. Angry shouts rang from the compound, and soon they found themselves engulfed in a sea of green tracers.

~~

Major Grokov was busy in his office, going over the day's reports. Just then, one of his officers bursts in.

"Comrade Major, we have a situation, sir! Rebels have breached the perimeter and are trying to escape!"

Hastily, Grokov stood up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in. "Sound the alarm and have all the men at their stations. Don't let any of them get away!"

Colonel Kazchnya's words echoed in his head. Grabbing his sidearm and coat, Grokov rushed outside – he was determined to crush his slippery adversaries once and for all. If he didn't, it would mean being sent to a Gulag. 

 ~~

"Make a run for it!" shouted Su. The others didn't have to be told twice. As fast as they could, they ran back to the safety of the tree line. The choppers began to target the group as Haruka and Kitsune aimed the stinger missiles. A loud tone ringed out, signaling a missile lock. Without hesitation, both of them let the missile loose toward their targets.  A streak of light nearly blinded them as the two choppers erupted into a ball of fire. Shards of metal rained down on the base as automatic fire escalated. The soldiers were now enraged, baying for the blood of the Hinata Resistance. The tree line was raked with green light and hot lead; splinters of wood and puffs of dirt surrounded the area, but none of the rounds hit its intended target. Making sure that everyone was accounted for, Motoko pulled out the detonator and switched off the safety cap. Taking one last look at the airport, she pressed the trigger.

~~

Grokov was busy trying to coordinate an attack, when he saw the choppers go down in flames. He ordered the rest of the pilots to take off and search the woods. Just as he was about to issue another command to his troops, the C4 explosives went off. The major was blown off of his feet as everything around him was engulfed in flames. While trying to get up, a secondary explosion sent a large chunk of shrapnel plunging into his chest. The last thing Grokov though was not of his family or his mortality, nor was it of the Motherland– he felt relief that his demise was a fitting end to a soldier. He would no longer have to endure the harshness of Colonel Kazchnya. Darkness overtook his mind and body as he lay on the tarmac. 

~~

A series of explosions rocked the airport. The fuel and ammo dumps blew into thousands of pieces; secondary explosions soon followed causing more havoc for those who remained inside. Twenty-two attack choppers, fully armed and gassed also followed suit. Many of the soldiers and pilots where instantly engulfed by the fire and debris caused by the explosions. Fire made the night sky light up the area as clear as day, while thick, black smoke raised up from the carnage. All gunfire ceased as flames licked at several of the buildings. It was a somber moment; the entire scene had a hypnotic affect, being both horrific and mesmerizing.

"That was for Shinobu," remarked Motoko. All of them nodded in silent agreement as the retreated back to the safety of the forest. They had avenged their friend Shinobu, but they all knew that it wouldn't bring her back. Gathering up the rest of the weapons, they left for camp.

 With the air threat now gone, all that remained is to prepare for what they had been waiting for since the start of the resistance– retaking their home once and for all.

***

A/N – Well, chapter 9 is finally complete. Even though it's somewhat short, I hope that you've enjoyed it.

I just wanna let everyone know that from this point forward, the guerilla war is going to heat up, and it's no longer going to be smooth sailing for the rest of the Love Hina crew, partly because I'm nearing the end of my fic. Also I'm nearing the climax that will decide what'll happen to them as well, but I'm going to keep that a surprise.

Thank you to those readers who have reviewed my earlier chapters and left me with a lot of encouraging comments and suggestions. Chapter 10 will be up shortly!    ^_^


	10. Crossroads

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 10 – Crossroads

July 5th

According to the latest news from the front, several Warsaw Pact countries as well as China have broken their alliance with the Soviet Union and are surrendering to NATO forces. Covert operations on occupied areas have disrupted supplies and inflicted heavy damage to the Red Army. All remaining Warsaw Pact countries are pulling back to Soviet territory – in general, they were now on the defensive. In Asia, all major Soviet elements are being pulled out to defend more strategic points on the east coast of the Soviet Union. After seeing how badly the Red Army was losing in Europe, the Chinese have pulled out of areas near India and have signed a ceasefire agreement with the British government, declaring that they were now out of the war. With NATO and UN Coalition forces closing in, all that remained is to retake Japan.

~~

July 7th – U.S. CENTCOM Headquarters

General Frank R. Jennings, commander of all Coalition Forces in the Asian Theater, stepped into the briefing room, ready to lay out the framework of the liberation of Japan. All personnel present immediately stood up and saluted him.

"As ease, please be seated," said the General. "Now as many of you may know already, the war has turned in our favor. The UN Security Council in cooperation with the leaders of all NATO forces have now authorized the planning of the invasion of Japan"

Jennings motioned to a large projection of a map of Japan. "According to intel from SOCOM, several resistance groups in coordination with the Navy and Air Force have effectively weakened the infrastructure that Soviet forces need to repel an invasion. Over the past week, our forces have softened up and effectively isolated entire divisions in several parts of the country. In a nutshell, we have all enemy forces spread too thin in the areas we are going in."

"Permission to speak, sir," asked one man.

"Go ahead, Colonel."

The Colonel stood up. "Well sir, our first priority is to make sure that the landing areas and airstrips we've pre-selected are going to be clear. Our resources are limited, and trying to send in more Special Forces troops would be a waste of resources. What is the contingency plan if the Soviets mount a counter-attack on our forces?"

General Jennings moved to another slide on the projector, showing one of the beach landings was near Hinata City. "Since most Soviet forces are broken up, t would be easy to assume that they'd try to get as much of their equipment and men to the beach landings the 1st Marine Expeditionary Force, the 8th Army, and remnants of the J.S.D.F. are going to be assaulting. We also have several beachheads located further north that is going to be taken by UN Coalition forces."

 The General switched to the next slide, showing areas of organized resistance marked on the map. "As I stated before, there are many resistance groups operating near these areas. Our plan is to have these groups delay any hostile forces trying to get to the beach. Air drops of the necessary equipment and arms have already reached these groups." 

He then turned back to the officers. "The key to the operation is to have these people hold many strategic points along our axis of advance so we can make a breakout possible. Doing so will break the back of Soviet operations in Asia, and help establish forward air bases that can attack the USSR itself."

Another officer stood up. "So, when do we go, General?"

General Jennings turned around to face those in attendance. "We go in 72 hours."

~~

July 10th, 0217 hours: Three miles from the crossroads

Ever since taking out the helicopter threat, the Hinata Resistance, along with the Special Forces have been on the offensive. Keitaro and the others made good use of the equipment that the Americans have given them. So far, they've taken out a number of bridges and power stations around he city by calling in air strikes from high-flying B-52 heavy bombers. They've also been busy extracting downed pilots and leading Special Forces troops to and from targets. 

But this morning had brought great news as well as new dangers. The group had been asked by the Americans to help other resistance fighters in the area to capture and hold a key crossroads that was located in a small residential community. The road lead from the beaches and into the city, and all knew what that meant – liberation was at hand. They could hear distant gunfire coming from the coast as well as the crossroads; it seems as though another resistance group had reached the objective. Just then Tama-chan spotted something coming toward them.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan cried. She pointed at the incoming vehicle.

"Soviet patrol, coming toward us!" Motoko said. Everyone took cover as a BMP was traveling through the field. Su brought a LAW launcher to bear, when two explosions landed near the vehicle. The engine died and it started to billow smoke. Five soldiers scrambled out, only to be cut down by Kitsune and Haruka. All of them approached the vehicle slowly, not knowing what to expect. Then suddenly, a familiar voice called out from behind the brush.

"Hold your fire! Friendlies coming out!" Soon three figures emerged, all equipped with American made weapons. Keitaro approached one of them.

"Thanks for the assist…you must be the other resistance fighters in the area," Keitaro said.

The figure approached him and turned to the others. "It's good to see you all again," he said, taking off his mask. Who they saw was a shock to them all, but they were overjoyed to see him once more.

"SETA!" they all cried.

~~

July 10th – 0300 hours: at the crossroads

After walking all morning, the group finally managed to reach the crossroads. Though, the map they had showed that it was a residential neighborhood, all that remained was several deserted and run-down buildings. It looked as though no one had set foot in the place for ages. Seta, along with his group of eighteen other partisans had managed to take the crossroads in this area. After introducing Kietaro and the others to them, they walked over to a makeshift Command Post and dropped their backpacks.

"So Seta," asked Kitsune, "How did you survive the initial invasion back in April?"

Seta lit a cigarette and took a puff. "Well it wasn't easy. The moment the Soviets came in, they arrested all teachers and facuilty at the University. Luckily me and several of my students were able to escape by using the sewers."

"I guess being in dark caves finally came in handy," said Naru.

"Indeed," replied Seta. He took a seat near a machinegun nest. "We did find others in the streets and those who were in hiding. Then we took what gear we had and headed south of the city. If we had went west like all of you had, we've would've linked up sooner."

Su looked at Seta for a moment "Where's Sarah?"

"She's here. When the Special Forces came to get in tough with my group, I wanted her to go back with them." Seta laughed lightly, "But you know how she is." At that moment, Sarah came out of one of the burnt buildings. She wore dark colored clothing as well as a medical back strapped to her back. The other figure that emerged behind Sarah was Shinobu's friend Akiko Taichi. Both girls looked tired and worn – the war had made them into adults in the past few months.

"Hey guys!" cried the blonde-headed girl. Su immediately rushed over and gave them both a hug.

"Guys! It's great to see you two again!" said Su. 

Akiko smiled at Su, and then began to look around the area. A look of concern formed on the girls face as she turned to Su.

"Su…..where's Shinobu?" asked Akiko. 

"Yeah, where is she?" chimed in Sarah.

Su turned her gaze away from her, as did the others. Su tried to find the right word to tell the two what had happened. Su faced both girls again and felt a tear well in her eye. The moment that Sarah and Akiko saw Su's face, they knew what had become of her friend. Both girls were hit with a wave of sadness; Akiko had to sit down to collect herself as Sarah stood there in disbelief. Seta turned from the here back to Keitaro and the others – a look of remorse on his brow.

"I'm….I'm really sorry. I had no idea…." said Seta.

"We know," replied Haruka. "Listen…we have a job to do know, so….we better get to work."

"Yes….of course," said Seta. He led everyone to a map of the area on a table inside the CP that he and his group had set up earlier. Using what he'd learned after securing the neighborhood, Seta pointed out several defensive positions that they could all take up, when the Soviets try to send reinforcements into the beach.

"Basically, our mission here at the crossroads is to stop or delay any Soviet forces sent to repel friendly forces landing at the beaches. The reason why these crossroads are so vital is because they provide a direct route from the beach into the city," explained Seta.

"So if we lose control of the crossroads, then that means the beach landings are at risk," concluded Mutsumi.

"Exactly," said Seta. "Which leads us to our biggest problem: even with your arrival here, we don't have enough equipment or people to stop a large mechanized force from coming through here. There are simply too many gaps in our defenses."

Naru studied the map and realized that her former tutor was right. Marked on the map were places that heavy armor can get through between buildings – not to mention the dozens of places enemy infantry can get through as well.

"What equipment do we have altogether that can stop infantry and tanks?" asked Naru.

Kitsune answered her question. "We have thirty hand grenades, the machinegun with three spare belts of ammunition, two RPG launchers with four rockets each, two LAW rocket launchers, and we brought a flare gun."

"Seta, what did you and your group have, equipment-wise?" asked Keitaro.

Seta pulled out a small slip of paper from is pocket. "Well, we have about three LAWs left, twenty Claymore antipersonnel mines, three crates of C4 and a grenade launcher."

"With that answered, how can we use all of our resources to our advantage?" asked Motoko.

"Our only concern is any armored threat that they may be sending our way," said Keitaro. "Maybe if we position some of the antitank mines in the more exposed areas along with a few of the claymores, we can discourage any soldiers taking a direct approach to the beach."

"Another way is to set up claymores in some of the buildings the Soviets may use to bypass the mined road and alleys," added Haruka.

"Well, if we do decide to do that, that only leaves this large gap between several destroyed homes here," replied Seta, pointing at the map. This was a problem that they all saw. The gap was just a few yards south of the main road. If a tank got through this area, then it puts possession of the vital crossroads at risk.

Su looked at the gap, and determined that the only way a T-80 would be able to get through is one at a time. An idea soon popped in her head.

"Why don't we try and disable it. The gap is only big enough to allow armor to get through single file. If we disable one of them, it'll create a roadblock prevent anymore armor from slipping through."

Everyone looked at each other, then back at Su. "How do we pull that one off, Su? I mean it'll take a lot of LAWs and RPG rockets to kill a tank," said Kitsune.

"We could try using the C4. We only need to blow off the tracks, and since C4 is pliable, one of us could stick it on its wheels as it passes near the ruins of the houses near the gap," said Su.

"I don't know Su, it sounds too risky to have someone plant the explosives onto the tank," said Motoko.

"We're already risking our lives Motoko, so what makes this any different when we took up arms," commented Naru.

Motoko thought for a moment. "I guess you're right Naru."

"Since that's settled, what are going to do against enemy infantry," said Keitaro.

Seta thought for a moment. "We have a lot of gasoline cans lying around, so we could use fougasse traps if we run out of landmines."

"Umm...what's fougasse?" asked Mutsumi.

Fougasse is an old defense the Brits used in the last world war," explained Seta. "Basically you take a container like a trash can or oil drum, place an explosive like a small amount of C4 on the bottom, and fill the rest up with gas and whatever's lying around. It's pretty simple."

"That could really come in handy," remarked Naru.

With their defense planned out on paper, both groups of fighters set out to set up their defenses. It only took a good hour with the help of Seta's team to finish. After surveying the fortified positions, three people from Seta's group along with Tama-chan went out on patrol, while the others, some twenty-three total defenders took the time to rest and wait.

It was clear that the Soviets would try to repel an invasion force at any cost. No longer was it a question of _if_ they'd come, but rather _when_. All they knew was when the Soviets did show up, they hope that their defenses will delay them. Unknown to any of the partisans, they were about to find out soon enough….

***

A/N – Well, chapter 10 is now done! I hope you enjoyed my story so far; with finals now over for me, I should be able have this fic completed soon.

Thanks again for all of your reviews and suggestions - keep 'em coming!   ^_^


	11. Friendships and Promises

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or anything from Red Dawn. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 11 – Friendships and Promises

July 10th – 0447 hours

Su was busy rummaging through some of the houses, looking for something to eat. It had been a long morning for her, and she was anxious to get her hands on _anything_ edible. Just as she was about to give up, her eyes caught a glimpse of something – something that she hasn't eaten in a long time. Inside an old fridge were a few bananas; a bit too ripe but they tasted fine nonetheless. A small smile formed on Su face as she took her find outside and took a seat next to the main road. Just as Su was busy finishing the last of them, Akiko walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Su," said Akiko.

"Hi Akiko, how are you holding up?"

Akiko looked down at the road and kicked up some pebbles lying in front of her. "I'm doing okay, I guess. You?"

"I'm doing okay for the time being," replied Su. Just as she was about to peel the last banana, she looked at Akiko and then handed it to her.

"Thanks Su," said Akiko, taking the fruit from her friend. As she started to peel it, she started to remember all the good times they had together.

"Su, do you remember the day we played together at the Hinata Sou?"

Su laughed a bit. "Yeah, I remember. It was one of the greatest times I've had! Boy oh boy, did we have some good laughs. We caused a lot of trouble with everyone else like when we built Cherry-kun, or when we tried to get Shinobu her first kiss and…."

Su stopped all of a sudden, remembering what had happened to her close friend. Su's gaze turned toward the sky as sadness overtook her. Akiko saw the look on her face and moved closer to her friend. Akiko remembered that day like it happened yesterday; it had been one of the happiest moments between the three. Realizing that they could never obtain that kind if happiness again saddened them both.

"Su I hate to ask, but…um…but how did Shinobu…," trailed off Akiko. Truthfully, she didn't want to her the story of her friend's demise, but something told her to go ahead and ask.

Su took a deep breath and recalled what had happened. "It happened back in mid-June. Me and the others had set up an ambush to capture more supplies from the soldiers near the main road. Shinobu was busy keeping an eye out for the convoy, while we took up positions to stop it. When we finally came into contact…it turned into a trap."

Akiko watched as Su began to choke-up a bit. "They had three choppers and troops to stop us, but by some miracle we beat them off. Then Shinobu called us over the radio….to…to warn us of incoming tanks. I guess because it was raining so hard, she didn't notice the choppers flying in the area. Unfortunately, they spotted her….and…an explosion caught Shinobu…."

Tears began to well in Su eyes. A vision flashed to when the rockets detonated near Shinobu. The look on her face was still fresh in her mind. Akiko was beginning to lose her composure once more.

"When we finally got out of there, we all tried…..we t-tried to save her…..but-," Su stopped. A tear ran down the side of her cheek. Akiko began to wipe tears away from her eyes.

"Su…I wish I was there when it happened."

"I know…but we now have a job to do. I know that Shinobu would want us to make sure we watch out for everyone else," said Su. "She really cared for everyone else's safety."

Akiko looked down the road, then back at Su. Both knew that the coming battle for the crossroads would mean that they might not survive. Akiko stuck out her had to Su and she in turn took her hand and gave it a confident squeeze. In silent agreement, they both made a promise that no matter what happens at the crossroads, they'd be there for each other.

"We better get ready for what's gonna come," said Su. With that, both girls gathered their equipment and went to rejoin the others.

~~

Keitaro and the others where sitting by the road, talking amongst themselves. It was a rare moment for all – this was the first time in ages that they had a chance like this.

"So it looks like this is it – the final showdown," remarked Kitsune. There was a hint of worry along with her usual sarcasm.

"It appears that it is," replied Motoko. "This may be the time that'll determine what fate may have in store for us."

Keitaro sat there not paying attention to the conversation, observing the scenery. The neighborhood has a strange aura to it, both a testament to the destructive power of war as well as the underlying beauty. Sure most of the abandoned buildings made the area look like a ghost town, but it put his mind at ease; it's as if this place was overlooked by the world – a forgotten safe haven. Unfortunately Keitaro knew the truth. In a few short hours, this place would become a scene of death and carnage.

"Keitaro, didn't you hear what I said?"

"Huh," came his reply. As he looked up, he saw Naru looking at him. "Uh, sorry I wasn't listening…what did you say?"

Naru sighed. "I asked if we really had a chance….you know, if we can really stop the Soviets here."

Keitaro sat there for a moment then looked back at Naru and the others. "There's always a chance…..believe me, I know."

Mutsumi gave a small smile. "I'm glad that you think so, Kei-kun."

Haruka lit a cigarette and took a puff. "Well I do know that one thing is for certain: no matter what the outcome is going to be, we'll be ready."

"Just remember the promise we made," Keitaro said, "No matter what, one of us has to fulfill it…for all of our sakes."

They all nodded, agreeing to keep the promise they had made to one another back in April. Just as they settled back onto the curb, the patrol of three former Toudai students along with Tama-chan appeared, running back to the Command Post. One of them ran up to Seta and reported in.

"Seta, we spotted movement coming from the northeast," said one boy.

Seta had a look of concern on his brow. "Did you see how many soldiers there are or any vehicles Ken?"

"No we didn't, but from the sounds of it, there's a shitload of 'em coming here," said Ken. He sounded nervous as he spoke.

"Damn," remarked Seta. He turned to the recon group again. "How long until they get here?"

"About fifteen to twenty minutes tops," replied one shorthaired girl.

"You sure about that Akane?"

"I'm almost positive sir," came her reply.

Soon enough, everybody had his or her attention focused to the older man. Seta contemplated the situation and then gave a confident, but worried look to the rest of the group. This was the moment they had prepared for all morning.

Okay everyone you all know what to do! Let's roll out the welcome mat for our Soviet friends!" Seta shouted. "Mitsuki and Hiro, get the explosive set up! Taro, get the medkits ready!"

During the commotion, Seta turned to Sarah. "Sarah….if anything should happen, stay here and help treat the wounded. Okay?"

Sarah knew what her father meant all too well. "But Papa-"

"Please Sarah," said Seta. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." 

Sarah could only nod and agree to her father's instructions. Tama-chan landed on the young girls head and myuh'd softly, acknowledging her stay with Sarah. Sarah then turned to Su.

"Su, keep an eye out for my dad, okay?"

Su patted Sarah's shoulder. "I will Sarah, I promise." She then set out to regroup with the others, leaving Sarah with Taro to help treat any wounded.

In an instant, everyone scrambled to get their gear. Keitaro took one last look at his friends. Motoko, Kitsune, Haruka, Su, Mutsumi and Naru. They all gave a small smile as they readied themselves for what was to come.

"Everyone….please be careful," he said quietly.

Naru approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Keitaro, we'll make it."

All that Keitaro could do was give a small smile. He knew along with everyone else that close friends would be lost today – but at that moment, it didn't matter anymore.

~~

It didn't take long for all members of the resistance force to get into their positions. To the north side of the neighborhood was Seta, several members of his group along with Haruka and Mutsumi manning the machinegun. They had the task of covering some of the gaps that enemy infantry can get through. Several of the traps and explosives set, Mutsumi and Haruka had found a three-story house to sit and monitor their area of fire.

"How many soldiers do you think will come Haruka," asked Mutsumi.

Haruka took one last drag from her cigarette and tossed it out the window. " I don't know, but be ready for anything Mutsumi."

Mutsumi nodded and passed a belt of ammunition to Haruka. After inspecting it, Haruka loaded the weapon, slammed the cover down and pulled back on the charging handle. She sighted the weapon down onto the smaller walkways in front of her.****

Near the main road were Naru, Keitaro, Kitsune and several other partisans, taking cover in several craters and buildings. They had the remote detonators for the claymores and mines stashed near the sides of the main road, just in case the Soviets try a more _direct_ approach. They also had a few of the LAWs and RPGs with them as well should the antitank mines fail to destroy a T-80 completely. Hopefully it'll create enough wreckage to block the road altogether.

"Okay everybody, get your head down. Don't blow those mines until Seta gives us the signal," said Keitaro.

"Sure thing," said one boy.

They all got down low, using the rubble and buildings as cover. Keitaro turned to his left, spotting Naru and Kitsune. Naru turned to him and silently nodded to him, signaling that she was ready. Kitsune gave off one of her trademark smiles and patted his shoulder. A sense of assurance ran through his body as he loaded a clip into his rifle. Cycling a round into the chamber, he along with the others aimed their weapons down the main road.****

The southern part of the neighborhood was under the watchful eyes of Motoko, Su, Akiko and the remaining partisans. They had the most difficult job of knocking out a tank if one tried to flank the main defenses. Akiko and Su had in their possession the C4 that'll hopefully be enough to disable a tank. The majority of the buildings had explosives in case any enemy soldiers used them as a way to the crossroads.

"Su, be very careful when you and Akiko try to take out any enemy armor that would try to breach this gap," said Motoko.

"Don't worry," said Su, giving her a thumbs up.

"Just remember to cover us when we do," remarked Akiko.

"Don't worry you two; I will watch over you and make sure you are not harmed," replied Motoko. With that, she and another partisan by the name of Ryo made their way to one of the taller buildings as Akiko and Su got into position.

Each was armed with a scope-mounted M-14 rifle that the Americans had delivered earlier. Motoko was an excellent shot due to her previous training and discipline. Truth be told, she was rather uncomfortable using such a weapon – the thought of using such an instrument was thought of as unbecoming a warrior, but accepted the role nonetheless. Finding a good sniping spot, each of them sat near the window and waited.

~~

It seemed as though time had slowed once again. The minutes seemed like hours as all of the defenders braced themselves for the Soviet onslaught. All seemed calmed until the sound of heavy machinery came. The ground trembled as dirt began to shift and dust fell off of the ruined buildings. The metallic noise grew louder and louder; soon the familiar drone of T-80 tanks rang clear in the air. The sounds of BMP infantry carriers and trucks soon accompanied the T-80s traveling down the main road. Voices began to shout over the din as officers began to bark orders to their troops. The sounds of their enemy came closer and closer as each moment passed. As if on cue, the morning fog and dust slowly outlined the shape of a tank and accompanying infantry. All the defenders switched the safeties off of their weapons…..and waited for their opportunity to spring their trap.

The final battle of the Hinata Resistance is about to begin…………..

***

A/N – Okay everyone, this is it: the final battle that'll decide everything for the Love Hina crew. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want everyone to know that the next update may take a while; I wanna make sure that I'll be able to deliver a top-notch chapter for the battle of the crossroads.

Thanks again to those who've reviewed my last chapters and to those who've read and enjoyed my story so far. Keep sending in your reviews and comments!       ^_^


	12. Sacrifices for Freedom

Disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina, Red Dawn or any other movies or shows. Any other characters used in this fic are mine, however.

Chapter 12 – Sacrifices for Freedom

July 10th – 0513 hours

Colonel Kazchnya manned the lead T-80 tank in the combined strike force. The group consisted a total of four T-80s, two BMP infantry carriers, two trucks and one BRDM armored scout car. Among the vehicles were eighty soldiers, all heavily armed. Earlier the Colonel was informed by one of the Listening Posts that an invasion by NATO forces was taking place near the beaches south of the city. Determined to repel the imperialists, Kazchnya gathered his forces to stop them.

_"Comrade Colonel: we are approaching the residential area of this road. What are your orders? Over_," said Major Taroski. The major was unlucky enough to be traveling in the BRDM in front of the tanks.

"Dismount all troops from the trucks and BMPs and reconnoiter the main road. Report back if you have found anything. Over," replied the Colonel.

_"Roger that. Out."_

Kazchnya switched to the tank commanders' frequency. "All armored elements, prepare for contact. Ivan two, you and a squad will try to flank any defense through the gap on the left. All other armored elements, maintain your positions and keep alert. Out."

Kazchnya knew that the Americans had made contact with the rebels; the fact that all top-priority buildings and structures where destroyed validated his suspicion. He also knew full well that they would try to slow his advance to the beach. As long as his tanks and armor where still operational, the overwhelming firepower of his troops should easily destroy any resistance in the area. This was a tenant to his attitude to war; his soldiers under his command where expendable. All that mattered now is total victory.

~~

"Enemy armor spotted," whispered Keitaro. "Twenty or so infantry as well following it." 

He turned to his left to see Seta, signaling more infantry coming to his position. To his right, he saw Motoko signal the same thing. Kitsune brought out the detonator, flipping the safety switch off. Naru readied her rifle as they waited.

"Kitsune, when that scout car blows, set off the claymores," said Keitaro. Kitsune nodded and braced herself for what was to come.

Haruka and Mutsumi traversed their machinegun to the incoming infantry, placing the sights on one column of soldiers. Mutsumi readied another belt of ammunition as the others cocked their weapons. In a moment, all hell would be breaking loose.

~~

Major Taroski surveyed the area through one of the slits of the BRDM. All seemed too quiet and calm as the armored vehicle made its way down the street. It looked as though the Colonel's suspicions where unfounded as the streets gave a sense of calm to him. As the major relaxed a bit, the vehicle violently shook. Fire engulfed the interior as the BRDM struck an antitank mine. All occupants inside where killed instantly.

~~

The moment the mine blew, Kitsune instinctively squeezed the trigger. In a split second, six claymores detonated and blew thousands of round pellets into the air, decimating the troops behind the wreckage. All defenders watching the main road opened fire on the survivors of the initial blast, cutting down six more Soviet soldiers in the process. Smoke from the ensuing carnage rose up from the area, as if the souls of the dead were returning to which they came from.

"Keep firing! We can't let any reinforcements come through here!" screamed Naru.

Keitaro fired downrange at his adversaries; brass fell all around him, making clinking sounds as they hit the pavement below. He then turned to his left to see Seta's position firing on soldiers trying to get through the narrow alleyways.

'I hope that we'll be able to keep this up,' he thought as he reloaded a new clip.

~~

"Shit! More Soviets coming from the left!" screamed one boy. Haruka traversed the machinegun to a squad of soldiers trying to flank their positions. The weapon made a metallic clicking sound, indicating that she was out of ammo.

"Mutsumi, more ammo now! Hurry!" she screamed. 

Popping open the breach cover, Mutsumi loaded another belt of ammunition. Haruka slammed the cover back into position and pulled down the charging handle. Sighting her enemy again, she pulled the trigger. Bullets whizzed by, striking at anything that happened to be in the way. Glass and splinters of wood flew in all directions as incoming fire intensified.

"Mutsumi, tell Seta that this position is about to get overrun!" yelled the one boy. Mutsumi didn't need to be told twice. As fast as she could, she ran down to the ground floor. Seta was busy bandaging one of his students – two of them were lying in a pool of blood, dead.

"Seta, there's too many! I don't think we can keep this up all day!" cried Mutsumi.

"I know! Tell everyone to get down – we're gonna blow the fougasse and mines!" he shouted. 

Running back up the stairs, she reached Haruka once again. "Everyone take cover! Seta's gonna blow the traps!"

Diving for cover in the room, the booby traps exploded, shaking the entire building. All incoming fire ceased as screams of agony and pain echoed outside. The fougasse, filled with gasoline and metal shards, burned and ripped men that found themselves unfortunate enough to stand near them. The claymores only added to the carnage, creating a shotgun affect down the alleys. Their plan had worked, but the flames and debris wouldn't keep their enemy at bay for long. More soldiers ran into the destroyed homes and use those as cover. They soon took up a position to cover future assaults against the three-story house.

"Hold your positions! Ken, get some more people back up here to defend this flank - now!" shouted Seta. Ken nodded and ran to the rear of the building and toward Keitaro's position. 

~~

Motoko heard the sound of a T-80 and infantry approaching her position. She switched the safety off and signaled to Su and Akiko that incoming armor was approaching. Su nodded in reply and brought out the C4.

"You ready?" asked Su.

"Yes," replied Akiko

Both girls stuck a time-delay fuse into the plastic explosive and held onto the priming pins. Taking cover in one of the buildings, they waited for the right moment. The steel behemoth came closer and closer as each moment passed. Motoko and Ryo sighted a target through their rifles and opened fire. Soldiers scrambled for cover as their comrades began to drop one by one. The tank soon found itself without proper cover, and the opportunity that the girls had been waiting for was there.

"Pull the pins!" shouted Su.

Yanking at the priming pins, they raced to the side of the tank. As quickly as they could, they stuck the explosives on the tracks and took cover. Several seconds later, a small explosion rang through the gap – the plan worked. The track was disabled and the T-80 wasn't going anywhere. There was still one problem; the tank is still operational and can fire its main gun at will. Traversing its cannon at Akiko and Su made Motoko freeze.

"Su! Akiko! Get out of there!!" she screamed.

Sensing the danger, both of the young girls dove out of the way as the main gun fired its shell. The projectile traveled the short distance in a split second and detonated. Akiko and Su barely managed to escape death by a few short feet. The spot where they were just standing was charred and burnt – debris from nearby houses rained down upon their heads. Four other partisans, lead by Alice, climbed up onto the tank.

"Get a grenade in there!" Alice cried as she fired her weapon inside the compartment.

The rest pulled out grenades from their ammo pouches and pulled the pins. Prying open the top-hatch, they dropped them inside and shut it tight. Three blasts resonated inside, killing any crewmembers inside. Suddenly Su saw a squad of soldiers running toward them. Two of them had a grenade launcher attached to their rifles as they brought them to bear on Alice's group.

"Look out! Get off the tank!" shouted Akiko. 

Tragically it was too late. Two grenades struck the tank, spraying shrapnel and metal shards in all directions. Three partisans dropped dead, their blood splattering in all directions. Alice was thrown off the turret, screaming in agony. The blast had severed her legs and she crawled desperately to safety. One of the soldiers saw this and fired a burst into her before Su could get to her. Alice's screams were cut short and she lay still. In retaliation, Motoko and Ryo opened fire, scoring a headshot for each grenadier. The rest of the men fell back behind a corner, firing wildly in the air.

"Come on Akiko, there's nothing we can do," said Su. With that, they returned to the relative safety of Motoko's position.

~~

Keitaro and the others near the main road were pinned down form incoming fire from the wreckage. Just as he was busy passing out more ammo, Ken ran up.

"We need more people to help defend the left flank," he said. "Seta doesn't think that it'll hold for long."

"I'll go," said Keitaro. Naru grabbed his arm and gave him a worried look.

"Keitaro…be careful," she said.

"You to Naru."

Keitaro knew that if they lost the left flank, their defense would fold. He and three other defenders from his group ran back to Seta's position, leaving Naru, Kitsune, and several others to defend the road. Bullets ricochet off the road and surrounding buildings as they ran full speed back to Seta's group. After crossing the gauntlet of hostile fire, he and his group reached the building.

"What's the situation here Seta," Keitaro asked.

"We lost two of our people already and we're running low on ammo. I think we're going to have to fall back soon," Seta replied. An explosion followed his statement, shattering the glass windows inside the house.

"Our position near the road is holding, but I have no clue what's happening on the right flank," said Keitaro.

"From what I heard, a tank tried the gap, but it looks as though Su's plan worked," replied Haruka. 

Just then, a platoon toting several RPGs ran around the corner. One of the soldiers managed to fire a rocket at the group, impacting near a wall that Seta and Keitaro where standing. By sheer luck, Seta and Keitaro managed to duck out of the way as the rocket detonated, spraying shards of metal and plaster in all directions. Mutsumi, now manning the machinegun, returned fire and drove the soldiers back.

"Seta, if they hit this place again like that more time this place may fall apart!" shouted one girl.

"I know," said Seta. He turned to Keitaro. "Listen, head back to the other positions and let everyone know that we're going to the second defensive perimeter!"

"Okay!" he shouted, and bolted out the door.

~~

Motoko and the survivors of her group where busy keeping the enemy at bay. Using her sniper rifle, she and Ryo managed to beat off several assaults against the house. Su and Akiko began to move the wounded back down the street. Hopefully they'd bring more ammo back with them – Motoko was now down to two spare magazines for the M-14.

"Motoko, were the hell is Su and Akiko with that ammo!" shouted Ryo.

"I don't know, but they'll be back here soon!" she shouted back.

Loading another clip into her rifle, Motoko fixed her sights down the gap once more. Sighting each individual soldier, she began to methodically take each soldier out. Just as she was preparing to fire her last round, a BMP rumbled around the corner. Mounted on the top of its turret was a guided missile, pointing straight at them!

"Everyone get down now!!" Motoko screamed. 

Too late – the BMP fired the missile at the building. A moment later the warhead of the incoming projectile struck the house; the explosion decimated the structure, the shockwave shattering all the glass windows around the area.

Akiko and Su had just reached the CP, where Sarah, Tama-chan and Taro where. They both began to treat the wounded boy Kazuki as Akiko and Su loaded up on ammo. Just then they heard the explosion of the missile back where Motoko and the others were.

"Oh no!" cried Sarah.

"We gotta get back there!" said Akiko. 

Su then turned to Sarah. "We'll be back shortly, don't worry."

Nodding silently, Sarah watched as Su and Akiko raced back to what was left of the house. Su prayed all the way, hoping that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to another friend.

~~

Naru and Kitsune watched in horror as the explosion annihilated Motoko's defensive position.

"Motoko!" cried Naru. She tried to run from her foxhole, but Kitsune pulled her back.

"Naru, keep your head down!" scolded Kitsune.

Just then a T-80 cautiously approached the main road and stopped short of the burning hulk of the BRDM. Traversing its turret, it fired its coax machinegun down the road, indiscriminately hitting anything that moved. Kitsune and another girl picked up a LAW and fired. The rockets had little affect on the steel beast, only alerting the crew of their location.

"Oh shit! Displace! Get out of the foxhole, they're gonna blow it!" screamed Naru.

Scrambling to get out, the tank crew took its time aiming the cannon at the group. It fired, and the ensuing explosion kicked up the earth and concrete from its point of impact. Naru looked back and saw that the rest of the partisans didn't make it out in time – their bodies lay everywhere, blood painted the nearby walls. Naru pulled Kitsune behind one of the ruined houses. Reloading her rifle she turned to her friend.

"Kitsune, we gotta fall back," she said.

No response.

"Kitsune are you okay?" said Naru.

She turned Kitsune over and was horrified at what she saw. Shrapnel had pierced her abdomen and midsection, causing massive bleeding. Through the sheer pain, Kitsune managed to give a small smile back to Naru and clasp her hands in hers.

Naru was on the verge of tears. "Kitsune, you're gonna be okay. Just hold on."

"It's okay Naru…it doesn't matter now," Kitsune whispered.

Keitaro soon appeared behind Naru. He was shocked at Kitsune's injuries. Breaking out a bandage, he and Naru tried to stop the bleeding. Kitsune turned to Keitaro.

"Please…take care of the others," she whispered. 

"I will," he said.

Just then, Kitsune's body went limp. Her eyes glazed over as air escaped her lungs. Naru closed her eyes and shed a few tears for her long-time friend. Keitaro reached in Kitsune's shirt pocket and pulled out the letter to her family. Placing it in his pocket, he looked at Naru.

"We have to go…Seta and the rest are falling back."

Naru nodded and picked up her weapon. She gave one last look at her friend, and ran back to the others with Keitaro.

~~

Su and Akiko desperately searched the remains of the house for any survivors. Just as things began to look hopeless, Su noticed movement in one of the rooms.  To her relief, it turned out to be Motoko – wounded but alive.

"Motoko, are you okay?" asked Akiko.

"I'm fine…what about the others?" she asked.

"You're the only one that made it in the blast," replied Su.

This saddened Motoko, but she knew that there was nothing more they could do. With the help of Su and Akiko, the three girls made there way to the secondary line of defense.

~~

Haruka and Mutsumi were busy covering the retreat. The machinegun jammed on them, and now they had to use the grenade launcher to beat back enemy troops when they spotted incoming armor. Firing the last grenade round, the two of them ran back to the ground floor before a tank shell impacted the upper level.

"Dammit! They've broken through!" said Haruka. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Gathering up what weapons they had, they made a mad dash out into the street. Bullets ricochet all around them as they followed the rest back down the block. Just then the tank rumbled past the corner and pointed its cannon downrange. Firing its coax machinegun, the bullets had found its targets. Haruka was struck several times in the back and collapsed in the middle of the street. Mutsumi tried to help Haruka on her feet, but a bullet stuck her as well and she too fell to the street.

"Musumi! Haruka!" cried Keitaro. 

He and Naru made a mad dash back to where they were. Dragging both to the relative safety of a sandbag bunker, they checked for any signs of life. Mutsumi was mortally wounded, and lay bleeding on the ground. Tragically it was too late for Haruka – she had succumbed to her wounds and laid still. Keitaro and Naru felt like crying on the spot but couldn't. Mutsumi then looked at both of them.

"I'll be all right…it'll all be okay Kei-kun," Mutsumi whispered.

"Hang on Mutsumi…please," replied Keitaro, grasping her hand.

Mutsumi died several moments later.

Seta appeared by Keitaro's side. Seeing what had happened, it was evident that he was devastated by the loss. He took a deep breath and told them both their next plan.

"There no way we can hold out for long…we have to blow the houses near the road to block access to the beach," stated Seta. "Get the demolition charges ready."

Keitaro got himself ready and began to get the charges ready. Gunfire from enemy soldiers made the earth around him kick up puffs of dust. After connecting the wires to the explosives, he made his way back to the others. Before Keitaro knew it, one of the Soviet soldiers fired an RPG straight at him! He didn't have time to react – the force of the blast nearly blinded him as it flung him to the ground. Keitaro crawled back toward the bunker in pain. Su and Akiko ran to his aide and dragged him the rest of the way back.

"You okay Keitaro?" asked a concerned Su.

"I'll be fine, just help me connect the wires to the detonator," Keitaro replied.

Helping him with the task, they heard the sounds of an incoming T-80 coming. Taking one last look down the road, Keitaro set off the explosives.

~~

Colonel Kazchnya was now poised to take the crossroads. He had suffered moderate casualties, but it wasn't a bother for him. All that matters now is winning a decisive victory over the rebels. A feeling of triumph flowed through his veins as he saw his objective – the crossroads. He switched on the radio and brought the microphone to his mouth.

"All units be advised: engage all hostiles as they appear. There will be no retreating or turning back. Out."

Victory was now his; nothing could stop him now from attaining it. Suddenly a thunderous explosion rocked the compartment, and the buildings on either side collapsed. Trapping the T-80, Kazchnya caught a glimpse of an attack from the air. An antitank missile slammed into the turret turning it into a pile of twisted, burning mass of steel.

~~

Keitaro didn't believe what he saw. He was positive that the demolition charges didn't do that kind of damage to the T-80. Looking behind him he had found what did: two AH-1 Cobras circle overhead strafing what was left of the opposition.  The remaining armor began to make a hasty retreat, only to be destroyed by the Cobras. The surviving defenders of the crossroads cheered as they saw this. Naru turned to Keitaro, tears streamed down her face.

"They finally came! Help has finally come Keitaro!"

He and the others couldn't believe it. Moments later, a detachment of U.S. Marines supported by the remnants of the J.D.S.F appeared. Securing the area, the combined force pressed forward, keeping the pressure on the retreating Soviets.

It was nearly dawn now, and soon another sunrise broke over the horizon, lighting up the morning sky. The darkness that shrouded Japan in death and destruction had disappeared.

~~  
  


Epilogue

May 22nd – One year later

Keitaro and a group of people stood in front of a small monument set up at the Hinata Sou. Su, Naru, and Motoko stood near him; Seta, Sarah, Akiko and the other survivors of that terrible battle stood watch from behind. Tears welled in all of their eyes as they thought back to the tragic days of the war – the days that brought them so close to each other…and the days that took so many of their friends.

It has been nearly a year since the end of the war. Ever since Japan had been liberated, it helped NATO forces drive deeper into Soviet territory. It became evident that the war was lost, and that prompted the Soviet government to surrender. There would be peacekeeping duties from now on in Europe and Asia – duties that would last for at least a decade.

In Japan, it will take the country years to rebuild its infrastructure. With the help of the international community, it'll be easier for the government to do. The people of Japan did not forget how liberation was attained. They would be forever grateful to the members of the Resistance forces who fought the Soviets in he early days of the war.

Back in the Kanagawa region, one city dedicated a monument to those who had given their lives. It was located in the Hinata Sou, the home of several of the resistance members. The monument had the names of those who had died at the decisive battle at the crossroads. Among those names included Shinobu Maehara, Mitsune Konno, Haruka Urashima, and Mutsumi Otohime. The families of all the former residents of the dorm where there – those who had fled the country or hid from the Soviets finally found there way back to the Hinata Sou. The families of those who didn't make it where devastated after hear the fate of their loved ones. Naru and Keitaro gave each family the personal belongings of each girl. Hopefully it brought them some comfort and closure.

Keitaro knew that things would never be the same, but he had a duty as manager of the dorm. He would make sure that Su, Motoko, and especially Naru would have a home to go back to. Keitaro would also make sure that those who weren't coming back where never forgotten. Keitaro turned toward the crowd, then back to the girls. Laying some lowers near the names of the fallen he stood up. Through his tears, he said those words that he thought he would never say again.

"We're home everyone…we're finally home," Keitaro said softly.

***

A/N – Well that's it! My fic is finally complete! I'm sorry that I had Haruka, Kitsune, and Mutsumi die in the last battle, but I wanted to stay true to the theme of my story.

A special thanks goes to all of those reviewers who had given me so many positive comments and who have enjoyed my story – without you I wouldn't have completed it!

Anyway, I'll be taking a little break from writing. Have a nice day, and thanks again for your support!


End file.
